Mitsukuni Haninozuka: The Demon's Answer
by Robbase231
Summary: His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, a seemingly harmless cake loving boy lolita. however anyone who knows him knows that behind his bubbly exterior is something much darker. Follow this master of deception as he uncovers a world he knows nothing about and a war he has more stake in than he originally thought. Rating may change, boy x boy hints throughout.
1. Chapter 1

I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

To most people outside of certain circles that name means absolutely nothing. That is is to be expected of course, but the difference is that even people who know me are not familiar with that name, or even what I am really like. They only know the person that I show them, the one I had crafted to deal with the world around me, to them, I am just...

"Honey-sempai!"

The jovial voice of my fellow host member Haruhi wafted over to me from the rest of the group, snapping me out of my thoughts. She was having a good time, jumping in her frilly dress and waving me over "Hurry it up over there!" I couldn't help but flash my iconic smile, the one I had practiced diligently in the mirror, prepping my voice so I could sound as cute as she believed me to be.

"Coming! I hope they have good cake here, me and Usa-chan are so hungry"

She giggled behind her hand, making Tamaki flush a little as he looked at his girlfriend. They had been going out a while now, and since we were coming on Takashi and I's last semester we all thought that we should have some fun at this hotel and do some sightseeing.

"Oh my gosh Haruhi you are just too cute today!"

He just couldn't keep her hands off her, but she didn't seem to mind so much now that they were official. She used to pretend she didn't like him, saying things to make him go into a corner or claw at his hair just to tease him. She flushed at Tamaki's hug, but kept face to push his face with her palm, making him walk behind her like a puppydog. Its good they have eachother now, Tamaki really needed someone like her to ground him in reality. I loved the man for giving me the life I have today, but he was a bit of an airhead.

_Poor Kyoya..._

He was the only one really hurting from their relationship. Our lives and family obligations did not really allow him to express his feelings or go after things that would hurt our family names, but our shadow prince had quite the crush on Tamaki, and now that he was taken he had grown vary irritable, which was all the more reason we needed this time away from our everyday lives to just have fun.

One by one we funneled into the hotel, Takashi held back so we could walk in together. He and I were feeling really down now that our time in ouran, and this club, was drawing to a close. Our futures were starting to creep up on us, and soon our lives were going to take us in different directions, it was inevitable, even with how close we were. The host club was like a dream, and we were going to wake up to cold reality before we even knew what happened. As if as a response to that thought, an arrogantly loud voice blared from behind us.

**"HEY YOU!"**

There was no question who that was for. The rest of the host club had witnessed this on one time or another, though it was usually when we were in smaller groups than this. I looked over my shoulder, and there was a huge muscular guy getting out of an expensive vehicle. my grip tightened on Usachan in frustration, I had no idea how these people always found me, but it was like clockwork.  
The others had mixed reactions, The Twins backed away from me, we were on good terms, but they had a healthy fear of me after they had woken me up from a nap on a prank...

_they never did **that** again _

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, probably assesing how bad he was going to get his face kicked in And Tamaki held the bewildered Haruhi closer, knowing how these little events usually turn out.

Takashi spoke up

"What do you want"

his face was tense, he did not like it when people did this, he was vary protective of me, almost to a fault. Invariably though his manly displays of being the white knight protecting the boy lolita were a moot point since I was strong enough to handle myself without protection. It was in his nature though, so I did not try to correct him, and it went well when I was in the host club, cause I could clamber all over him like a jungle gym.

"I'm not talking to you pretty boy, I'm talking to the blond runt over there with the bunny"

_ Oh goody_, this was going to be simply irritating. I turned around, as I did I wiped any aspect of Mitsukuni from my face, making sure it was just Honey Sempai that shone through

"Hello mister muscle man, do you need something?"

It always disorients people when they see Honey, they don't know how to respond to me when I can sound so cute and child like. However when you are dealing with the enemy, its best to keep them off balance, make them believe you are not as tough as they initially thought, that they could actually take you. People who think that get cocky, and when they get cocky they make mistakes, and I always knew how to exploit mistakes, just like Kyoya.

"Hey don't pull that crap on me, I know who you are, Your the famous Mitsukuni! your supposed to be like a martial arts god or something"

"oh I dunno about that, I was just about to eat some cake with usa-chan, if you'd like I could bring you a piece"

He was an open book to me. A mixed martial artist, heavy weight, favored kicking over punching, knew how to take a punch but did not have great stamina cause he never got breathing down right. These people were always far to confident for their own ability, rushing into battle without measuring up the enemy or coming up with a strategy, they just flailed their body around and hoped they hit something, through in some finishing moves and they think they can take on the world.

"Enough of this, Are you refusing to fight me? If you are the whole world will know your just a little pathetic runt with an inflated reputation"

he pointed at his windshield, showing a camera sitting there recording our little conversation behind the pane of glass, probably connected to youtube already. Technology could be irritating sometimes.

Takashi flared up at that and was going to hit him, I saw him loosen up, he was going to beat the crap out of that guy for sure, even though Takashi and I were no where near on the same level, he was more than enough to take down this braggart

"Takashi no!" I scolded with a pouty voice, he stopped in his tracks and looked at me puzzled.

I sighed, it was a real time waster dealing with these punks. The second I left my enclosed world they were all over me like Paparazzi. However I had to know when to pick my fights, and now I needed to at least give a sudden and frightful display that could make people think twice at coming at me, at least for a little while.

"Haru-chan, hold my bunny real quick,_ Mr Muscle man and I need to have a little chat"_

Haruhi took the stuffed usa-chan in her hand with a bewildered expression, she did not like where this was going, but she had nothing to fear. Everyone was quiet as I walked down the steps, looking like a cute little lamb for the slaughter, though the others knew there was quite the wolf underneath these sheep's clothing. The guy looked like he was reconsidering, he didn't seem to have the same confidence as his four foot ten opponent approached him. Hikaru and Kaoru made themselves scarce, they did not like to see what they referred to as "dark Honey"

"You are being vary rude Mr Muscle man" I said with a hand on my hip, the other wagging a finger in his face _"I suggest you apologize before you make me **cranky**"_

Whatever stress he had had left him. He now only saw my persona, only the cute icing on a vary dangerous cake. From this point on I had him under my power, he could do nothing against me even if he tried, for you cannot fight an enemy when you don't know his weaknesses and strengths. He snapped his leg out at me, trying to punt the cutesy boy like a soccer ball.

I let him have his smirk, I let his leg sail through the air, watched every second of it with as much detail as if it was an eternity. before the toe of his boot met me I gripped his ankle, he didn't even know what happened when I shifted my weight, ripping him from his secure footing and arching him through the air, whipping his body against his cars windshield and releasing as he bounced off the cracked glass, setting off his car alarm, toppling over his vehicle and onto the ground. His camera fell off the dash board and was recording his passenger seat, he was groaning from the ground, disorientated from whiplash and the jarring impact, but he was fine otherwise, a little hospital trip later and he'd be back to his old idiotic self.

"Well that was fun, bye Mr Muscle man"

A small crowd had gathered from the sounds of cracked glass and the jarring alarm of his vehicle, a few of them looked interesting, like one that kind of looked like Kyoya if he became a rocker and never cut his hair or some kid who slipped into the alley

_...I think he had an eyepatch._

People were picking up their phones and calling cops and ambulances, taking pictures of the scene. Haruhi looked bug eyed at the display, but I patted her on the shoulder and took my stuffed bunny from her hands.

"Kyoya, you may want to get our lawyers on the phone, just in case the idiot decides to sue" I said in a quiet whisper in his ear, Kyoya nodded. He knew my real side, in fact he was one of the people that helped me craft "Honey" for the club, he knew how since he wears a mask all the time as well.

Everyone was still pretty tense though, it always disconcerted them how strong I was. "LETS EAT" I yelled, using my energetic act to loosen them up again so we could have a good night, Takashi seemed down that I didn't let him do the fight, but I just wanted to end it quick so we could go on with our day...though I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be that simple

Life has never been simple for me though. I remember when I was younger, maybe six or seven, I had lost it sparring with my dad Yorihisa. Up until that day I thought nothing could hurt him. I had seen him sparring with the greats, taking on odds my young mind didn't think were possible. It was that day I found out that my dad wasn't invincible, and that I was not normal.  
As I said, I had lost it, got to into the match, wanting to beat him. His eyes shot wide open as I punched him hard, harder than I thought was possible. You can imagine the rest of the dojos surprise when the great Yorishisa Haninozuka flew through a wall and had to go to the emergency room for fractured bones all from one punch from his little boy.  
I felt so bad afterward, I remember sitting there with my grandmother waiting nervously for the news on my father. I may be short now, but I was a tiny thing then, all the more reason why people were dumbfounded at what I had done to a master. I didn't know why I was that strong, it had been that way since I was a baby, they didn't know what it was but for some reason my body was some lethal weapon without even training. It was a scary first few years of my life when everything I touched broke, and I had to start my training early not to get stronger, but to learn how to use my strength without unintentionally hurting people. All the while though, I felt like there was something wrong with me, something inside me that made me stronger than what was supposed to be humanly possible...there were times where I wondered if I was even human at all, Chika would certainly second that question now a days. If I would not of been born into a family of martial artists, I don't know how I could of fared with this frightul preternatural strength.

My fathers response to that whole ordeal was one of the most influential things he ever did for me. Every night from that point on while he was recovering and casted up he read THE ART OF WAR to me. Every night his voice washed over me, and each word of that book soaked into my being. I learned that the principles of that book were not only aplicable in battle, but in dealing with life and the people in it. The core of the message is to get people to believe what isn't true, to assume they are in command while its you who is pulling the strings, to never let them know what your advantages or disadvantages are so that it is you that always has the upper hand. The host club helped me craft the ultimate foil for what I am, the disguise that would put people at ease and not be constantly plagued by the fact that I was an "international security threat," instead they only saw the adorable cake loving Honey-sempai.

Takashi was still looking down when we went to our room. It was a vary ritzy suite, expensive sheets and extravagant pillows covered our bed, a large balcony with glass doors was in our living room with nice floral curtains, and all the amenities expected of a 5star royal suite were there. It was nothing we were not used to, so we were not exactly blown over by the rooms appearance, though as we closed our door we could hear Haruhi gasping. I gave a small smile, she was still so new to our ostentatious lifestyle, and though she had an idea, she had none of the stresses that go with being in one of those families.  
It was not a smooth transition from being Mitsukuni head of the karate club and trainer of militaries to Honey the bubbly blond who loves stuffed animals and sweets. My poor younger brother is still twisted into knots when he sees my flamboyantly pink and fluffy room, and he was not the only one either. The only two people besides Takashi that really understood my reasons was my father and my grandmother. I enjoy everything I indulge in as Honey, however the extreamely cute personality that Honey presented was like a scabbard that sheathed the real danger within in it. The Hanninozuka family did not understand that though, they thought I was castrating myself by behaving like this, tarnishing the family name by not acting like what they thought was a proper man. We are not men though, we are warriors, ones that come from a tradition of deception and concealment, of everyone in my family, I was the one person who really followed those principles in my everyday life. As long as my father is alive I do not have to worry about repercussions from the family.

"Is something troubling you Takashi?"

I asked in my normal voice as I placed my bags down. Everyone else only knew me when I was armed. Honey was my sheath, dark honey was my sword, but with Takashi I could disarm, just be Mitsukuni, just be myself. was much more like Kyoya in reality, calculating and on guard all the time, never revealing weakness to anyone that could be exploited later. Though I counted the Host club among my special friends, I was on guard even with them, Only Takashi and Kyoya really got to see who I was, everyone else was only able to percieve what I showed them. My cousin was the one on guard tonight though, he tensed the second I gave him the question

"Its nothing..."

I sighed and rubbed my temple, irked at him trying to hide things. It really was hard to get through to Takashi when he was in these funks. I could play with it when I was in the host club, there I was honey and I could just pretend to be a cute little kid when I asked for show, here though was our sanctuary, I did not need to be that to talk with him.  
Mori looked out the window. Of the two of us he was the more sensitive, in fact in the host club he is the one who wears his heart on his sleeve. Takashi could only control his emotions by keeping a strait face, but to me he might as well of been sobbing. However this observant ability could only go so far, I cant read his thoughts, just his feelings and surmise the rest. I envied him for that openness in a way, I could be horridly detached from the world because of the walls I put up.

It was becoming harder and harder to talk with him lately, he always has stuff on his mind, always so contemplative. He views himself as my protector, but I think he is starting to see that I really don't need one. I value his friendship and company, but I wish he would relax and not have the world on his shoulders.  
"I'm going to go take a bath" I finally said after a moment of awkward silence, I wanted things to be like they were, but with our time in the host club drawing to a close he was starting to think of the future, a future where he has to find a path that does not involve being my bodyguard. He is a brilliant and creative individual, I do not want to be the one that held him back from what he could accomplish. '

I put my back against the wall and watched the foam of my bubble bath raise up. Hotel water was always intense, so I had to make sure it did not get to scalding. keeping up appearances meant taking care of my skin, terribly hot water messed with that.

There was a knock at the door, my eyes flicked towards the living room, listening in. That knock was not any of the host club, I knew them so well it was not even a question. However it was to mechanical to be an employee, they were either lackluster or had an eagerness of a new employee. Takashi went to the door, still too far in his funk to pick up the chill I had felt in the air. My shirt was already off and on the sink, I was about to get into the bath, but now I had the distinct feeling that that would be a terrible Idea.

"Mitsukuni, did you order anything?" Takashi said from the living room, getting closer to the door.

I grabbed a towel and rolled it up between my hands and dunked it in the water, keeping it nice and tight, I had not ordered a thing, but I had a feeling we were getting room service either way.

There was the sound of a sudden crash and splintering wood, Takashi flew across the room and through the double doors, shattering the glass as he fell onto the balcony. I knew he was alright, nothing vital was hit, and from the sound of it the worst he had was a light fracture, however the bulk of the attack was coming at me with alarming speed, shaking the floor as rapid footsteps barreled towards to where I was.

The thing was a blur of red and white, but definably human in form, as its large arm swung down at me I rapped the damp towel around it with a whip of my wrist, using his momentum to send him into the wall above the tub before splashing into the soapy water with debris from the collision.

I caught a glimpse of him before he charged me again from the bath. It looked like a waiter in the hotel, but his skin was deathly pale and his face crazed and foaming at the mouth. He was fast and vary strong

though not at my level

when he charged me again I had his wrist in a vice grip, crunching his bones in my hand and snapping his arm in an unnatural angle, shattering his elbow. But he felt no pain

he kept coming

so I kneed him in the nose, blood gushed out of it as his head flew back, hitting the tub and shattering it, sending the rest of the water pooling to the floor with blood from the back of his head. He tried to get up, but my eyes hardened, and with a final motion I collided my bare foot with his jaw, cracking it as well as snapping his neck from the force of the violent turn, sending his body limp to the ground, the only thing left were a few residual twitches.

It was only after it was still that I recognized who it was. That boisterous prick outside the hotel was here dressed as an employee here, whats worse his body was engorged with rapid hypertrophied muscles and pallid skin. He did not do this to himself on his own accord, someone had got a hold of this poor idiot and did something to him to send me a message. The water was now stained pink as his blood pooled out, diluted with the bubble bath I was going to take...now I just wanted a shower, it had been awhile since I had killed anyone

Takashi groaned as he stepped back into the room gripping his arm. Like I had suspected he had mostly been shocked by the attack than seriously wounded, he had cuts and bruises from the collision with the doors and the jarring hit he received from our friend, but he'd be fine.

"Are...you ok?" he asked in a raspy voice

"No...but I'm not hurt...he's dead though" I said it matter of fact, I didn't particularly like the guy, but I did want to get who ever did this to him, no one deserved whatever this was.  
The pink water started seeping into our living room as Takashi slid down the wall, gripping his arm and moaning a little in pain, I walked calmly out of the room and checked his wound. whatever happened to that man, he became a lot stronger than when he had challenged me, it gave me chills how he had rushed into the bathroom, his body a blur of itself as his limbs thrashed at me with no rhyme or reason.

If I were anyone else I would of died a vary gruesome death indeed.

I looked at his body again and noticed something in his breast pocket, a white piece of folded paper slightly sticking out of his breast pocket. I took it out and opened it up, and what was inside confirmed my worst fears it had only one message

**_BE SEEING YOU_**

it was a foreboding little sentence, one that screamed of a sadistically tortured mind, and I did not like being messed with, especially by those kinds of people

People from our hall including our own host club started coming out of their rooms after the commotion. their was a collective murmur at the sight of our unhinged door, the shattered balcony doors and Takashi on the wall. My attention was not on them though, I had a sinking feeling we were being watched from elsewhere, and as my footsteps crunched the glass on the balcony, I peered over to spy that same kid far below us, the one with the eyepatch and raven black hair, staring up at our suite till I looked at him, and then faded into the crowd. My face tightened in anger, this person was messing with my friends, hurt Takashi...I think I have to kill him for that

"Honey what happened?' Haruhi asked from Tamaki's side, I barreled out of the room in a fast walk while pulling on a button up shirt, all illusions of cuteness tossed out with the seriousness of the situation. Now was not the time for the sheathe, now was the time for the sword.  
"Kyoya, call the lawyers and an ambulance for Takashi, I have to go deal with something, Do not let Haruhi in my room"

It may of been self defense, but leaving the scene was a bad idea, even for people of my tax bracket, however I could not let a slight this heinous go unpunished. Who ever this eyepatch was, he was going to give me answers.


	2. Chapter 2

My bare feet padded on the concrete steps as I ran out of the Hotel and across the street. People took vague notice of me, nearly half naked with shorts and an open button up shirt flapping in the night darting in between the buildings across the street, but they went on with their lives, not wanting to get involved. I kicked of the ground, making the cement buckle and crack to get enough force to hit the fire escape, clawing my way up the side of the metal structure to the roof like an squirrel up a tree, all to get height and figure out how to catch this guy, this eye patch that was sending mutated freaks into my hotel room.

Finding this individual was not going to be an easy task for me. Though I had had experience in gathering information and finding what I wanted, all I had to go on was vague images of him and an eye patch. This was not good enough to really ask around, especially with the hap hazard way I was dressed after leaving the hotel. Worse yet I could tell he either looked or was young. People ignore kids as a rule, especially ones who stick to like bums they were considered less than people, so they really did not register them unless they themselves were looking for the kid, as a parent or as a predator.

I had experience with this invisible quality of street kids first hand working for the government. My Job was to take down Human trafficking rings, and I had done it several times before I even started at Ouran. However about a year before I joined the host club and changed my life I had been taken off the governments hand after my mission went to the dogs. I had lost my temper and cost them them getting the big leaders of the organization.

It went like any other mission. I had gone to the areas where kids were kidnapped and dressed as one of the local urchins, looking lost and alone. I was snatched up in no time and thrown into a cell with about a dozen other children. They had already been victimized by the time I got there, and the guys who held them were so disgusting I could barely contain myself.

I tried waiting for the deal to go down so I could take them all down, but what happened that night had made me loose it. There was a girl, a little older than the others that was being the glue that kept the kids together and sane. She had rebelled against one of the guys that was interested in her, biting his hand, and he pulled out a gun and shot her in the face.

It still haunts me that I could of saved her if I had not tried to stick to the governments plan, but it was too late after the trigger had been pulled.

All I saw after that was red, everything after that was a blur, but I remember ripping out the bars from the concrete and ramming it into the mans stomach, impaling him into the wall before I turned my attention to the rest of them. It was all a chaos of bullets and blood, but according to the debriefing I had killed over 40 men and wounded some agents before I was calmed down by Takashi, who held me tight and put grandmothers hand made bunny in my arms. The children were saved, but they lost the chance to get the big bosses of the ring. Still, horror stories about me rose up from that incident that made it nearly impossible to get a passport to another country without going deep under cover. Though I did not work for the government anymore, I was still considered a weapon of mass destruction under Japanese command and my presence elsewhere would constitute an act of war.

I wiped my eye and looked at my surroundings, I had been shifting along the rooftops to the slums when I found it in all its neon glory. There was yelling, honking and buzzing of all the lights even at this late hour, muting out the beautiful expanse of the night sky and the moon over head. I spied along the apartment buildings for my disguise when I spotted them. With nightfall and the din of the world beneath me, I was free to run along the walls and snatch the desired garments from high above the streets before arching back onto the roof in one fail swoop. No one looks up when they are used to their surroundings, especially at night, so as long as I was discreet the rooftops were my friends.

After I fitted into my clothes, tattered jeans and a hole filled tee shirt and ball cap, I dived from the heights into a dumpster, getting my clothes grimy and slipping on shoes from inside that fit my feet. It was not exactly a pleasant disguise, but people will definably avoid paying attention to a "street urchin" like me.

The key to this disguise was to NOT be noticed. I would not talk to anyone to get information, that would ruin the disguise. I was not familiar enough with the local slang to carry a confident dialogue with people, and it only took one "you're not from around here are ya kid" to call attention and raise suspicion. The key was to behave like a feral animal, skittish and quiet, hanging to the dumpsters and alleys. People talked in front of people like that without worrying.I would be just part of the scenery, a fly on the wall, something that did not deserve notice.

It took several moonlit hours, but following the trail of evidence and phrases like "eye patch" and " I saw an odd boy earlier..." I was able to isolate an area where he was staying. It was the torched stadium that had been condemned a year earlier after a riot. This eye-patch had already acquired some kind of legend status, some specter that haunted this area at name-that-spooky-time-of-night and would kill you if you did such n'stuff or other superstitious mumbo jumbo. He was not really being discreet, or at least not for someone who was supposedly trying to hide in the shadows. That meant one of two things

**He was an amateur**

** or this was a trap**

Never Underestimate your opponents defenses, know what fortifications they have before you launch an attack. Sieges never work the way the general plans, they loose a third of their men and resources with no ground gained. In other words, I will need to tread carefully and make sure I am not above running away if the odds are against me. Just because I have never found my match doesn't mean I should prepare as if I was about to meet him.  
I kept my senses peeled as I walked into the building, it was a husk of itself now and there had been political debates to whether the stadium should be restored or if they should tear it down to make something new. In the mean time it was an eyesore and the economy around it had plummeted even farther than when their was rioting, leaving the town, carrion of a booming economy, a slum. It was not a sturdy building at all, yellow tape covered all the entrances with boards of wood.  
I dug the heel of my warn out sneaker into the ground and rushed forward, pushing my feet into the wall and pumping my legs upward, sailing up the wall to the towering charred stands above, snaking up the torched score board and planting my feet on top of it, standing resolute with my hands in the faded jeans pockets.  
"I see you followed my bread crumbs"  
I tried not to be surprised. I had only blinked for a second as I looked over the stands and the field below, but in that brief instant he had rushed to his position and stood with me on my perch as if he had been there all night. I had to admit he was good

**Too good.**

I glanced his direction, keeping my face passive as I looked the boy over. My eyebrow twitched up at what I saw. The kid was dressed up like he was going to queen Victoria's ball, heeled buckled shoes, knee high socks, double-breasted coat, shorts, a top hat...an actual top hat, and an eye patch, all made out of the most expensive vintage cloth I had seen since we had a Victorian style host event.  
Regardless of his ridiculous garb I had a bone to pick with him, with a flick of my wrist I sent the message at him, he caught it even though the speed would of been enough to slice his neck open with the paper cut.

"I know what thinking..." the boy said after looking at the paper "and your wrong...that thing..."

"who said anything about a thing? How would you know there was anything at all?"

"don't be stupid" the kid was a grumpy one, not used to being questioned, he was the one who liked to call the shots

"You know whats stupid, messing with me when I'm on vacation"

"this is more important than your leisure time Honey"

"Only people I like call me Honey, my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka" I said in a cold menacing voice "and you just made me cranky"

I gave a quick stomp to the score board, the jarring vibrations caused the already unstable foundations underneath it to collapse, and the structure gave a metallic squeal as it fell down, the boy was not expecting it, or when I rushed him and jabbed his stomach with my fist and formidable strength, sending him flying into the stands with a crash, kicking up dust, dirt and debris with his collision.

I landed on my my feet on the opposite end, standing on the staircase besides the seats. It was a big baseball stadium from the look of the field. after a moment of silence, the billowing cloud erupted with a sudden gust and a dark folds of black cloth fired out of the smoking hole and at me, everything only lit from the moonlight overhead, I caught a glimpse at his eye, the one not covered by an eye-patch as his body rushed through the air. it was glowing red and slitted now instead of the bright blue it was before, indicating that it was not human as it swiped its leg in a spin kick. I narrowly dodged his heel when I bent backwards at almost a ninety degree angle, watching him sail over me.

**He was strong...**

**maybe as strong as me...but his skill was lacking **

I snapped my torso forward as he pivoted in the air, catching his extended and flailing arms from under his armpits with my legs and used the momentum of the front flip to send him head first into the concrete and metal floor of the stadium seats.

A large crack issued from the impact, sending quakes as he went through it to the floors below where concessions were once sold, crashing though a number of floors till his momentum was not enough to break through the ground. I pointed my body down from the air and shot into the hole, alighting right in front of him as he tried to get up.

I wanted him to get it in his head that he was out of his league, keep him off balance till he talked on my terms. I wanted to know what he knew, and why he was this resilient, and why his eyes were so freakish. As he staggered to his feet I figured he could take a pretty bad beating, so I hiked up my leg and unleashed a barrage of kicks at his head and torso, taking him across the room as I pounded the life out of him with the lightning quick strikes. He couldn't think anymore as his body was flung about like a rag doll, kept in the vortex of my leg as I methodologically broke every bone in his body, each blow distorting and bruising his features beyond recognition.

After he became a swollen mangled mess I got both feet into the air, crashing both my legs into his ribcage, sending him barreling into the wall. The stadium was shaking violently as he laid there in a pool of his own blood and a cloud of dust. I expected I could get something out of him before he passed on, but something astonishing happened to that shattered body.

**His bones...started snapping back together...**

I watched dumbfounded as his glowing eye met my own, shakily getting to his feet after a beating that would of destroyed a man thousands of times over. He vomited out blood and bile, his pride greatly wounded, I knew if I was in the same place I would of been dead, even I have my limits. This guy was not human, and though I was stronger than him, he could easily outlast me with regenerative qualities like that.

He was trying to say something, but he was only met with coughing and sputtering as he was on all fours, his limbs and body shaking like a leaf from the beating and loss of blood.

_**"I trust you both have that out of your system" **_came a smooth voice from a dark part of the abandoned stadium. It was even darker with the moonlight over head filtering through the succession of holes from the top of the stadium seats above us.

"Sh...shu...shut up Sebastian" he gagged as he got up and nearly fell on his face before correcting his footing, Sebastian rushed to his side and led him over to a wall to sit down

_**" I apologize my lord..."**_ he bowed to the quickly recovering boy and then turned his attention to me, I was tense now, he was not at all surprised or impressed at what just happened, and that cold face told me that attacking him without thought would be a bad idea indeed

_**"I'm afraid there has been a slight misunderstanding"**_ Sebastian told me, with all the grace of a butler. He dressed as one too, but his eyes betrayed the fact that he was like the boy, and if he had those regenerative qualities too then I would be in deep trouble indeed. _**"My master failed to inform you that he had no part in what happened in your hotel room before this...happening transpired.**_"

The boy had recovered now, though his pristine Victorian outfit was worse for the wear, and he had managed to loose his shoes and a sock as well, and his clothes had been shredded to the point of nakedness, but his skin was as unblemished as when the fight began. The only thing that hadn't seemed to of recovered was that prideful look, he was sitting on the floor embarrassed, EMBARRASSED that he had been handled so easily by the likes of me.

"Sebastian I said I was going to handle this contract on MY OWN! I don't need your help" He looked like a kid who was offended that his mother came to pick him up from school, not someone who was in the fight of his life a moment ago.

"OK, what the hell is going on" I voiced, crossing my arms in frustration in a pout that reminisced my persona honey, this whole thing had become a parody, I was getting irritated, and clearly beating them to a pulp wasn't going to handle the situation.

_**"Ah yes...you see Mr. Haninozuka, We are Demons, My master Ciel has taken on his first contract for a persons soul, and he was performing admirably until this minor incident occurred"**_

Demons. It was such a ridiculous explanation it was probably true. While I was reshaping my entire understanding of the world and how it worked I tried to deal with the facts in front of me to keep me from going nuts

"That is not a comforting explanation, I do not know If I want to let something that wants to steal someones soul live" I said, spreading my legs and getting into a fighting stance. I wasn't really sold on fighting them, I was actually planning an exit to regroup, but this Sebastian seemed to see right through that

_**"I assure you that he is not stealing the soul, the contract is a mutual agreement between him and the contractor, while this persons Identity is not free to be divulged, rest assured that they are fully committed to this goal. Now the question you should ask yourself is not what we are, but why my master wants you"**_

Ciel stepped out from behind him with as much dignity as he could muster "The person who sent you that monstrosity yesterday evening was who I am searching for, my contract is to kill him and end his plots, whatever they may be and however high up it goes, and given that this person has taken an interest in you Haninozuka, I suggest we put our differences aside and work together"

"We have no differences" I said turning around "I kicked your ass, that is all. Why would I want to work with a demon anyway"

_**"Your Great Grandfather did..."**_ Both Ciel and I turned on that one to Sebastian. The butler smiled behind his white glove and looked at me with those unsettling eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel demanded, grabbing his sleeve, clearly his butler knew something that he did not. Between the two of them he seemed to fit the bill of a demon a lot better than Ciel did. If it wasn't for the kids eyes and vintage style I would not of even known. I also failed to see why he could boss Sebastian around, though I had a feeling it had something to do with his right eye. During the fight I had kicked off his eyepatch, and where his red slit should of been he had a glowing purple Pentagram with symbols etched around it, something that Sebastian did not sport. I had no idea what it could mean, but it was unsettling to say the least.

_**"Well actually it would of been several generations beyond the designation of 'great grandfather', but it would be semantic to try and deliniate the number of greats he would need...I digress"** _

He was the most relaxed person in the room, a symbol of his safty in this situation. I had no idea where to begin to read him or his movements, but from what I did have from him was he was extremely dangerous.

_**"Ask your father About Ciel Phantomhime, you will get all the answers you seek, and then when you have that knowledge, I suggest apologizing to my master, I will not allow you to slight him twice...I am being courteous simply because he asked me not to interfere...if I had my way..."**_

his eyes hardened and flared purple, same color as the symbol on Ciels eye

_**"I would of gutted your insolent ass like a fish for hurting my master"**_

He did not say it as a threat, he was merely stating cold fact, and I truly believed he was capable of it, I could tell just by looking at him that for once in my life I was well out of my league.

"I will consider it" I leaped out of the stadium, my destination was the hotel room, and then home...where hopefully these doubts put in my mind about my families past would be put to rest, though as the condemned building started imploding, I suspected that I was not going to have that luxury


	3. Chapter 3

Our legal people sure had there work cut out for them after my vacation, and I am sure the Lawyers did not have warm fuzzy feelings and pleasant things to say about me either.. Between the Imploded stadium, dead body and me not having an alibi, it was a miracle that I got off as good as I did.

They were the best though, and it was because of the best that I did not even need to talk with a police officer. The official story was the man had rabies and that I was defending myself, and then that story was redacted and hidden as much as possible so that if anyone went looking they would be satisfied with that instead of the real story. The real story was we had no idea what the hell happened to that guy and our private scientists were working round the clock to isolate what what turned him into that monstrosity. I still had not talked with my father since then, the idea that Sebastian knew something about my family that I did not was a scary thought indeed.

_**"I suggest apologizing to my master, I will not allow you to slight him twice...I am being courteous simply because he asked me not to interfere...if I had my way..."**_

Never before had I met someone that could shake me to the core like that. I had stared down the barrel of assault rifles and had the man holding it knocking his knees together, I had taken down helicopters and tanks with my bare hands, nations leaders had nightmares of me visiting their country, but it was a well dressed demon that made me know what it was to be afraid.

It was more than the fact he was a demon, he was one hell of a demon. Everything about him was intimidating, those eyes, his mannerisms, that predatory smirk. He was everything that Kyoya pretended to be, the true essence of a princely devil. If Ciel had snapped his fingers, I would not of been alive right now. It was a thought like that that made me aware of my mortality.

I wonder if my father thought of his mortality when I had hurt him all those years ago.

I cant say I had a clean record with not hurting people of my family after that day, but that was not entirely my fault. The Haninozuka's had a tradition of attacking one another as a form of greeting. It was a test to see if you were always on guard, always ready for the enemy at all times. I was the only one with a clean winning record, with each and every encounter with my relatives I had never lost, I was far too strong and fast for them to beat me, and it became a bit of a game to see how elaborate and crazy their plan was to take down the great Mitsukuni.

My brother Chika was taking this to a whole new level lately. Being my younger sibling, people assumed that he would be as strong as I was, that this was going to be a new age of Haninozuka honor and fame. It was not to be though, he was just as normal as anyone else. He got stronger though, one of the most dedicated and well trained martial artists in the family, however he never got credit for it because he was my brother, and I was a living legend.

He was on the roof above me, preparing to attack. Compared to the silence of the demons, he might as well of had megaphones blaring out his footsteps. I pretended not to notice as I walked down the hall. I wanted to enjoy this piece of cake, and my younger brother was not going to stop me from doing that.

I didn't even blink when Chika smashed through the stained glass from above, vaulting over me with a katana, falling to the ground with a crazed battle cry with the shards of colored glass. The window had shattered into two hundred sixty seven pieces, I had counted them as I cut the cake with my fork and glanced up at the body coming at me, the blade slicing through the air and singing its metallic tune with the chime of the glass as it fell to the velvety rug that draped our hall.

It only took a slight pivot to avoid the blade, the rain of the window bounced off the fabric and settled on the ground as my brother got his bearings. Chika's eyes dilated in rage as he flipped his grip, so he held the blade in reverse, arching the his whole body to attempt to slice me in half.

I stood there and pushed my fork into the cake, watching it crumble as the sharp katana came at me, ticking off the milliseconds as I appreciated the moistness of the cake and the way it yielded to the gentle pressure I put on it.

_I had to give my compliments to the baker later._

Chika did not register when I moved behind him, the after image of me was the only thing that his blade struck, and I had my back against his as I took the piece I had cut and presented it from over his shoulder.

"Hi Chika, would you like some cake?"

My brother held his sword out, breathing hard and leaving us standing there a midst the shattered glass, the silence before the storm when he let out a guttural scream of frustration and turned to me with his sword, but as he sliced I had seemingly blurred away from him and taken another bite of the delectable cake several feet down the hall. He wasn't thinking anymore, all he wanted was to win, and as charged at me at full speed, trying to run me through with his sword, I tapped the tip of his blade with my dinner fork, sending his momentum downward and impaling the floor instead of me.

I placed my foot on the swords blunt side, keeping it lodged in the ground no matter how hard Chika tried to yank it out, tears welling in his eyes and a flush of shame on his cheeks as he gave his last futile tug.

"It was a good try Chika, your getting a lot better"

My brother fell to his knees shaking, pounding the floor with his hand. He was always so competitive, and our levels of skill were too far apart to be counted as rivals, but being siblings we were pitted against each other by simply sharing the same blood

"Its...Its not fair..." he choked, anger making his voice quake "I train...every day...for hours and hours..." he stood up, his fists balled up as he glared with pain etched on his face "...I try so hard...to be a good son, to be a model Haninozuka...but you...your a freak...just a freak...what the hell are you..."

I let him grab my shirt as he screamed in my face "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"I'm your brother Chika" I said in my honey voice.

He had said it so many times. He wanted to know why I could eat cake and not gain weight, how it seemed like I didn't train but was stronger than anyone he knew, how he was his fathers 'favorite' when I acted the way I did. It was driving him to the point of insanity. I did not mean to hurt him like this, but Chika needed to find his own way with coping with his brother being better then him in martial arts, I was not going to take that burden on my shoulders.

"ENOUGH!" Boomed our fathers voice from behind Chika. Yorihisa Haninozuka walked into the hall with arms crossed and a stern expression. He was fine with us trying to kill each other, but yelling was out of the question in the Haninozuka household.

"Separate and bow, you need to learn when to accept defeat son"

Chika's shoulders bunched up and his eyes squinted in rage as he bit his lip, but he pulled back and bowed to me. He left shaking and shamed from saying to much, I could feel for him, if I was in his shoes I don't know if I'd fare much better.

My father did not ask me if I was alright, nor did he ask about the window. Things like this happened so much in this house that it was constantly in a state of renovation. The maids and servants were also used to this constant state of turmoil and family warfare, and the ones who were not quit within a day.

"Come with me in the study Mitsukuni, I need to have a word with you"

"What about? Is it about the Hotel?" I followed him in, getting in the last bite of that dessert before I stepped over the threshold. His study was what most people would consider a full blown library. It was several floors with isles of books arranged with its own system and a catalog of everything set up on a podium. It smelled of different kinds of pages and that distinct musk in the air that comes with old volumes. All together it was one of my favorite rooms, many volumes on combat strategy and martial arts theory were there, all of them written by members of our family over the generations and never published outside of this mansion.

My father gave a little groan and gripped his shoulder

"...its going to rain soon, I can feel it..."

The injury I gave him when I was younger never fully healed, and because of that his bones became sensitive to barometric pressure, and thus he ached every time it was about to rain, a dull echo of a vary big mistake I had made. He looked at me

"Yes, it is about the hotel. Anyone targeting the Haninozukas becomes my top priority as head of the family"

I was to be the next head of the family, and because of this I was allowed to speak with my father freely. Chika did not get this luxury, so he tried to earn our fathers attention with awards and his own skills, but while he would of been a top person in any other family, with me as his competition he was always going to be second best

"I think it may have to do more with me than our family"

My father turned around and walked over to one of the shelves, running his fingers along the volumes with his good arm. He cant raise his right arm anymore, though no one else knows that but me, nor are they skilled enough to exploit it, he just pretended to fight with one arm behind his back.

"what makes you say that"

"Ciel Phantomhive"

The whole mood of the room changed. The Name itself had an odd ring to it, the way it rolled of my tongue it felt more like a spell than someones name, like if I did something extra I could summon him like a Genie in a lamp. My father was frozen for a second before he sighed

"Well I guess this day had to come eventually"

he pulled a book and the shelf moved of its own accord into the wall and slid out of the way. I followed after him with my eyebrow raised into my bangs

"Um...isn't this a bit cliche?"

My father chuckled a little and glanced back at me while we decended "thats what I said"

We walked down the steps to the door at the end, The whole way nothing but stone and dim lighting, the whole setting felt strait of of a spy movie. My father put his hand on the wall and his eye to a slit, two lights scanned his fingerprints and iris and the door clicked open. I followed him inside, and instead of some super secret vault it was a smaller study, this one actually small and cozy looking. On the mantle over a fireplace was a large picture of someone I had not seen before. He was dressed vary nice and seemed to be quite happy with the woman on his shoulder. He was young looking, with blond hair that was kept out of his eyes by clips( something I had considered doing at times), the cheery smile that was immortalized on this painting was disturbingly similar to the one I wore as Honey, but I had no idea who this person was.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, you are different from other people...what you may not of known was that there was a reason for this...or at least what I think is the reason"

He picked up an envelope from the coffee table and brought it over to me. On it the file read in English FINNIAN HANINOZUKA

"your grandfather was not originally a haninozuka. He had no surname of his own, so when he married into our family he assumed our name." He explained as he flipped open the folder in my hands, getting behind me to point things out. "He was an odd choice, but we wanted him because of his strength. You see despite the fact that he was clumsy and broke things a lot, he had remarkable strength and spirit that impressed us greatly. We thought, perhaps, that his abnormal strength and speed would be given down to his children, but none of our decedents even came close to having that kind of power...until you came along"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This guy, the more I looked at him, looked a lot like me, and the fact that I was not the only freak in the family was kind of comforting in a way, like I had roots now, I didn't just come out of a tube. But that didn't answer the question I had

"How does Ciel Phantomhive fit into this"  
My father turned the page, and I could of jumped out of my skin. a vary old style photograph met my eyes, one with Finnian along with several other people, and in the center of that group sat Ciel Phantomhive, looking like he had just taken that picture last week

"When was this picture taken" I asked shakily

"some time in the late eighteen hundreds, its a little fussy, we don't really know what he did for the boy, but Ciel had vanished from the mansion with his butler, and was never seen or heard from again, Finnian left and ended up with us because of that"

I turned and looked at my father with a confused expression 'Wait...why is this such a big secret? Why do you have a shrine to this guy? He was strong sure, but he was just a normal person at the end of the day"

"He is still alive"

My eyes flew open in shock "That...that is impossible...its been at least over a hundred years since that was taken"

"He...ages a lot slower than what you would consider normal, you should know this Mitsukuni, since you are exactly like him." It was true, it was more than the fact I had a baby face and was short, there was something wrong with the way I aged

"He left us after his wife died of old age, and we have had servants with him while he traveled the world to not raise suspicion about his abnormalities...we haven't heard back from them, so we can only assume he is still alive."

"What...what is he? What am I?" My whole world was getting changed with this knowledge. Chika was right, I was a freak, I really didn't want to question it before but it was becoming more and more evident that I was not exactly human. I was not a demon like Ciel and Sebastian, but I was something else. My father patted my shoulder

"Listen, I don't know what this all means, but I want you to be careful, this person targeting us may know more about Finnians past than we do, you must never let your guard down"

"I wont father"

******the host club*******

Ouran highschool had never looked so refreshing as when Takashi and I was back on campus. Everything was bright and dream like here, it rejuvenated me after the dark few days I had been having. Here I could forget about having to kill a person, longevity, and my families ambiguous connection with demons. Takashi seemed to be in better spirits today as I rested on his shoulders, crossing my legs around his neck and prepping my Honey voice

"Aright Takashi, lets give it our best in there today, Me and usa-chan are ready to go"

I fist pumped in the air with a chibi serious face, making Takashi fight a little spurt of laughter, I gave him a big hug for feeling better, it was so irritating when he was all gloomy.

Host activities had already started as we walked in. Yellow dresses filled the music room, all of them crowded around one host club member or another, nervous giggling and squeals mixed together to make an orchestra of fangirls. Haruhi was vary popular with the girls who had sexuality issues. I could tell they were just pretending not to notice that haruhi was a girl, and they were going along with it to have the fix of playing with something their families would consider bad for their twin's brotherly love bit was popular for that same reason, shameless rebellion against the stodgy lives they had to live out in the real world. The Prince was a staple item of the team though, he offered the pure host experience, a smooth talker who could charm the pants right off you.

"HONEY SEMPAI! OVER HERE!"  
"YOO HOO!"

Takashi and I turned to our designated area. We were a fairly popular duo. The duality of our style was the key. I played a boy lolita, and as such I had to make Tamaki's air-headed nature seem like deep thought. Mori was the Protective and wild type, he seemed unpredictable and dangerous, but with me on his shoulders it also hinted at a softer side to him.

"How was your vacation?"

"Takashi was a bit of a grump, but I had lots of fun cause there was so many cakes to try, poor usa-chan got a tummy ache cause he ate to much"I said as takashi put me on his lap.

the girls squealed and fawned all over me, I swayed my legs and smiled happily, just as I had practiced, hopefully all the dark stuff that had been going on didn't make me loose my touch

All of our regulars were there, happy to see us after a few days of being without the host club. Kyoya did not like taking time off a whole lot cause it messed with demand. I also knew that like me, the host club was the brightest spot in Kyoya's life and he hated the battles he had to deal with at his families house. They were not martial arts, they were far more devastating than that. It was a battle of wills and intellect, one that took far more skill and expertise to fight than fists would ever know, and could topple empires without even firing a bullet. I respected Kyoya cause he was about as much a master at his art as I was at mine, I had learned a lot from him when he helped me craft Honey.

While we were entertaining our guests, and I was hugging my bunny in just the right way to look adorable, the whole room felt cold. I tried not to react, but I felt something coming. I hoped to whatever power out there that it was not like at the hotel, this room was filled with helpless people who would get slaughtered by a pale monster like that, but as the door opened and flower petals flowed to meet the new guest, it turned out to be a whole lot worse than a mad scientists creature.

My heart started thumping louder and louder as time seemed to stand still. I watched the door in this brief moment, feeling the dread of what was coming. Sliding through the door with all the grace of a fallen angel, a tall and well dressed butler walked into the 3rd floor music room. He and I seemed to be frozen in a quiet moment in time, our eyes meeting as his white gloved hand moved ever so slowly to his devilish smirk, placing his long finger to his lips as he said **"Shhh.**" That hiss of breath was the only thing I heard, every other sound was gone, the only thing left was Sebastian and my racing heart, I felt like a rabbit that had been backed into a corner and was about to give its final squeal.

Takashi had never seen him before, and I never told him about our encounter, so he only took the man as a butler and nothing more. Slowly other people started to notice Sebastian, and the girls liked what they saw. They had no idea he was a demon, and if they were told I am pretty sure they would of liked him even more, that was just how the girls who attended this club operated.

What was he doing here? Did he want to fight me? In war you never want to reveal your weaknesses, and with one turn of the knob this demon butler had found mine. I would do anything to keep the host club and these girls safe, but against Sebastian I knew I stood little chance of surviving that fight.

A girl came out from behind him. She was quite beautiful and seemed to radiate pink and roses, a pleasant smile framed with two long black pigtails and a flowery hat that was tipped to one side and covering part of her face, her pink dress long and formal, and seemed to move with her hair by a wind that did not exist, everything from her lashes to her porcelin skin had all the perfection of the finest of china dolls, yet she still fit into place, like instead of her needing to dress for the world, the world needed to catch up to her standard. She had a bit of an immature build like haruhi, but was around my height and had an ageless quality to her flawless face that made my face flush a little, and then her eye, the one I could see, it was brilliant sapphire framed with onyx lashes, a jewel that stood out of the crowd, that seemed to have an unnatural glow to it...she...

_...holy crap..._

My mouth gaped open despite itself as I realized the 'girl' I had been looking at was none other than Ciel Phantomhime.  
Who knew demons had cross dressers.  
Ciels face gave a small smile at me before he summoned tears and a hurt expression on command, I was witnessing the act of a true artist, someone who could disguise themselves even better than I could

"Honey...how could you...I thought you said you stopped being around these girls for me!"

The whole room gasped and murmured as they turned their attention at me. My usual customers pulled back from Takashi and I and looked quizzically at me. The first attack drew blood, made the troops question their leaders infallibility "Honey, who is she?"

"His FIANCE!" Ciel yelled with the perfect rendition of a distraught lover, raising a gloved hand dramatically and a large ornamental ring on his finger. I felt my face drain of color as more people gasped. To them, a beautiful and formal dressed woman's word was infallible, and this reveal was as juicy as any bad soap opera.

From an outsiders perspective this may even of seemed funny, but I was not laughing, there was something much darker at work than what was at the surface. Ciel was separating me from my troops, weakening my defenses, and putting me in a position in which I could do nothing but an unconditional surrender. I may of beat him at the stadium, but I was getting my ass handed to me here.

Ciel turned and ran from the room, perfectly generated tears in his eyes making him look like the scorned maiden he pretended to be. His execution was flawless, I could do nothing but get off of Takashi and run after him, cause if I did anything else I would of been labeled a pig and would never be trusted again. As it was Ciel had pretty much destroyed my life in the host club, and as I ran down the hall after the swishing dress and sobbing 'girl', Sebastian staid behind in the music room in front of the door

...the only exit.

Ciel turned into an empty classroom, and as I entered he had managed to get to the center of the room with his hands behind his back, giving me a smug smile with his glowing snake like eye meeting my hardened expression.

"Leave the door open a crack" he ordered in his real voice, pointing at my hand as I closed it. I didn't dare refuse him with the position I was in, but I was infuriated with how easily I had been bested.

"What if someone hears us'

"you and I both know no one can hear us right now" his eye flared as he smiled broader " do not slight me again"

He was enjoying this, relishing in my position. I had trifled with someone who had been alive a lot longer than me, I was reckless when I had made him my enemy. Of the two boy lolitas that stood in this room, one a sweet cake loving boy, the other a Victorian Gothic maiden, Ciel was the victor in this battle of persona's.

"or what"

"or Sebastian will kill everyone in that room" he said that so dead pan I had chills going up my spine. I walked forward, he flicked his wrist and I stopped a few feet away from him. I was shaking with fury, for once I could do nothing to fight them.

"you...you wouldn't"

"you doubt me?" Ciel asked, raising the eyebrow that wasn't concealed "It'd only take a thought, and Sebastian would have them ripped apart before you even got back to the music room" He sashayed over to me, he seemed vary comfortable in a dress

"...what do you want"

"I want to finish my contract, and in order to do that I need to be near you, since my target is targeting you" he poked a gloved finger in my chest, dragging it up as he brushed my chin "I am surprised he hasn't tried anything again after the hotel."

"Fine, we can work together, just leave them out of this" I was in deep trouble, Ciel was looking me over like a dog at a pet show, turning my head from side to side as his face was an inch from my own, he laughed at what I said from behind his other hand like a girl, squinting his eye in a way that made me flush a little

"your funny" Ciel cooed "I wanted to work together, but you took that off the table when you beat me through a baseball stadium...repeatedly." he grabbed my tie and pulled it out of my coat, running it through his hand " No you are going to work FOR me now"

I looked away in indignation as his hands trailed around my body "I must say you clean up real nice, the last time I saw you you were covered in grime, I hardly recognize you now...Honey-sempai" that name sounded dirty coming from him

I could not refuse him like this, my hand was being forced, I had attacked the castle without knowing the defenses, and now all the power in the world could not get me out of the trap I was in.

"I am going to keep an eye on you, and that means we are going to keep up appearances in public, just as we are now...you are going to apologize to your fiance for being a cheating jerk" he gripped my wrists as he said this, positioning my hands on his hip and back while his trailed the nape of my neck, giving me chills and making my face go red in indignation, embarrassment and growing confusion.

he was even wearing perfume

I fought a stutter in my voice"What! that is ridiculous, why would you even want to..." And then I heard it. A single pair of footsteps was coming down the hall. I recognized that sound from anywhere, I knew it better than anyone else in the club. Takashi was headed for our room, and our door was open a crack, just as Ciel had ordered me to leave it...he was going to test just how committed I was by hurting the one person I cared for the most.

"you really are a demon" I whispered, Ciel smiled as he saw my realization of what he was doing come into my eyes

"But of course" Ciel said slyly, his red eye flaring before turning back to Sapphire blue "now say your sorry"

"I'm sorry" I said in a whispered growl, Shaking with rage that he would make me do something like this, Our bodies held in this pose, or faces inches from each other like someone pressed pause during a romantic scene. He knew Takashi had feelings for me. Just like Kyoya he could never express them, so he contented himself with being my bodyguard, but I didn't think of him that way, but I would never blatantly hurt him and turn him away either.

"Say it like you mean it, say it like you would to your lover..." Ciel listened and glanced at the door as he whispered this instruction in my ear, his fingers ready to give the signal to Sebastian if I refused. My face screwed up and tears came in my eyes, but I got control of myself and put on the face of honey

"I'm Sorry...Celia...It wont happen again...I promise" I came up with the girl equivalent of his name as I said it loud and convincing, it would of easily met Takashi's ears, I had to begrudgingly tip my proverbial hat to the genius play Ciel had given, I was checkmated on all counts, and he relished moving in for the kill, pressing his lips against mine as takashi passed the crack hearing my voice. I could feel his heart shatter as he saw us kiss, standing there in the hall like an idiot, Ciel took all the time in the world too, making me get into it so it would look believable, the flush on my cheeks from the feel of it was a humiliating reaction in and of itself... Takashi left, punching the wall before going down the stairs.

"you happy now..." I said bitterly, Defeated.

"yes I am..." Ciel said, patting my cheek patronizingly. He moved over to the door and opened it, Sebastian was already there

"In my experience..." The demon boy said as he turned over his shoulder, his eye slitted and red again "once you loose something, you can never get it back...welcome to our team"

The host club and my friendship with Takashi were the most precious things I had...and if what Ciel said was true, than keeping them safe had cost me dearly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mitsukuni, will you please put your head up in class please, I will not tolerate being disrespected, and put that doll away, this is a high school"

I hated it when the homeroom teacher got a substitute to fill in for him, he never explains who I am before they take the job, almost like he was afraid they wouldn't do it if they knew. hushed silence went through the class as I rose my cheek from Usa chan and propped my head in my hand. As I glared around the room I could see the blood drain from everyones face as they all pointed to the front of the class, begging silently for me to deal with the teacher and not them.

I had not been able to get a decent nap since I had made that stupid mistake a few weeks back, and when I did not get naps bad things tended to happen. This was getting as bad as the time I had jet lag and that douche of a soldier tried to wake me up for their training session. I swear you destroy a few tanks and render a little military base to rubble and everyone is talking about 'declaration of war' this and 'demand apology to U.S government' that, I really didn't see what the big deal was.

My eyes locked on the teacher who stood there resolute, he had no idea what he had woken up. All eyes were on me as my fingers trailed the desk, never taking my half opened eyes off of the substitute. When I picked up a freshly sharpened number 2 pencil and placed it in my hand like a dart the room was filled with the squeal of desks scooting as far away from me as they could get, like trying to get out of the blast radius.

"Mister Teacher man, I need my naps, if I don't get my naps I get cranky"

The pencil whistled through the air like an arrow, pinning the teachers collar to the chalkboard. his whole body was thrown back and his scholarly demeanor was shaken as he looked at the pink eraser shaking in his periphery vision.

"you don't want me cranky, right?"

he shook his head with wide eyes like a frightened rabbit, a his pants changing color as his bladder gave out. Lucky for him the bell rang and his class stampeded out like a herd of frightened wildebeests. I sighed and lulled my head back, my arms falling down and hanging limply onto my stuffed bunny as I rubbed my face, this was going to be a long day.

It had been a long couple of weeks to tell the truth. The twins and Tamaki were undecided how they should deal with me, and they were more concerned with how bad Takashi was looking after what he saw. In one fail swoop Ciel and Sebastian had come in and shattered my dream like life in the host club as surely as haruhi had destroyed that vase a lifetime ago. Like Haruhi, I had made a serious blunder that I could only pay off with work, I was Ciel's little doggy to play fetch and do what he says, cause he could make my life even worse if I didn't.

I'm not saying I wouldn't of done the same in his position. If someone had beat me through a stadium before I had offered to team up I'd probably be pretty ticked myself. I gave people heart attacks for a lot less than that, as evidenced by the poor urine stained guy trying to wrench his shirt off of the wall. I took my time getting to the door, cause I knew once I left the school I'd have to report to Ciel, just as I had been doing.

If he had been a normal person who wasn't a scary demon with an even scarier terminator of a butler I would of rounded up the host club and explained the situation, come up with a plan to beat him and then ride off into the sunset and live the dream life for our last semester. As it was though, I had dug myself into the perfect ditch.

"you would not be able to return anyway." Kyoya had told me frankly. He knew what had happened since he was a master at reading undertones in conversations, though he wasn't exactly sure on the specifics he knew I was getting blackmailed and I couldn't just get out of it "Our customers do not like people who are in a relationship, and the ones that do are not people we want to attract to our host club. That is why we keep Tamaki and Haruhi a secret of course, and if they are romantic it is just perceived as part of our act instead of real affection. In short honey, your out of the club, though I find no pleasure in saying this"

That was kyoyas prognosis, to put a toe tag on the body and call the time of death, cause honey sempai of the host club was no more. I bore no ill will to Kyoya either, he was trying to hold on to his last rays of happiness before going full time into the turmoil that was his families politics, and even bearing through haruhi and Tamaki being together was worth that to him. The only one I really had to blame for the predicament I was in was myself.

As my feet shuffled to the door and my shoulder rested against the threshold to the halls outside, I heard the now familiar voice of my new lord and master, though at the moment he was more of a 'mistress.' Apparently he was having some issues with the juniors who had started harassing him_ (something about his butt being pinched from the sound of his ranting)_, and he was not having any of it, wagging his finger in their faces and scolding them while they smirked at each other.

Ciel had come up with the ruse that he was my fiance, the crux on which he held my entire life in his hands. However the sacrifice he had to make by having this power over me is that he had to show up to my school dressed up as "Celia" all the time, cause if anyone caught wind that he was not a girl then people would figure out we were not engaged. At least that is what I told myself, cause I sure hoped he didn't really like to play dress up like this all the time, especially if I had to work for the guy.

I had only wore a dress once, and that was to get Haruhi to stay in the host club. She had laughed her head off when she saw all of us, but the difference between Ciel and our little cross dress session was that he could pull off the look as good as Haruhi pulled off being a boy. I got off from the door and walked down the hall as a crowd started gathering around Ciel and the two boys. If I did not hurry my fiance was going to go Carie all over the student body.

"How about I strangle YOU with HIS intestines, how does that 'float your boat' you pencil necked pimply faced buffoon"

I had to think fast. Putting on my Honey face I began to walk a little faster, thinking of a way to save those idiots without getting Ciel ticked at me even more.

"you hear that dude, she's going to kill us"

"yeah I know right?"

"Celia Chan!" I said in my sweet voice, running down the hall and hugging him from behind, holding his arms down so he couldn't dig out their internal organs "did you come to visit me at school, that is so sweet'

Ciel struggled for a moment, but when he realized it was me he sighed and looked over at the other two.  
"good your here" Ciel said in a perfect girl voice "kill these two for me"

"But I don't wanna get the walls dirty" They did not need to hear that twice before they ran off in terror, They may not of believed Ciel was capable of killing them, but they knew I was. I led him out as people looked on and whispered. The whole school had been up in a tiff about the boy lolita's engagement. My fans hated Ciel for taking me away from them and I heard talks of retribution, though I don't think they'd get vary far since Ciel was a demon.

In the last two weeks we had been all over, looking over the crime scene, calling for autopsy reports from the guy I had killed in my hotel room, anything and everything that could lead to clues to find Ciels target. This person had apparently targeted me, probably because of my family line or the preternatural strength and speed I had, but he had not made a move since my vacation and Ciel was getting more and more agitated about it. Sebastian was an amazing investigator though, he was a jack of all trades, perfect at nearly everything he did. It made me want to hate him even more, even my skill sets only extended to a few areas, a minor sliver in comparison with Ciel's butler, and it made me feel really incompetent. Whenever I asked though he would just say that he wouldn't be worth his salt if he couldn't do that much, or that he was 'simply one hell of a butler'

That line was starting to annoy me actually, even if he scared the crap out of me with how strong and fast he was. Though I had heard the phrase "there is always someone stronger', I never actually met one until recently, and it shook my confidence in a way. In order to beat someone like him I would need to be far more focused and careful than ever before, and I had to take to heart that I could die fighting them too.

As this thought crossed my mind Ciel and I were outside on the road leading out of the school grounds, Sakura leaves filling the air around us like snow. We were walking hand in hand, just as we had grown accustomed to doing since we started this ruse. Ciel and I were a couple in the worlds eyes, and as such we had to use these private moments as ways of concealing our real conversations.

It struck me that our third shadow, his butler was not present, and he would of usually dealt with the students harassing his 'mistress' in a much more tactful way than I had. Ciel was obviously upset with more than getting pinched on the rear earlier too.

"Whats wrong, you look grumpier than usual" I reluctantly asked as we made are way down the road. His hand was vary soft and smooth to the touch, dainty like a girls while mine was more childlike and larger than his. According to my feet and hand measurements I should of been something like Takashi's height by now and broad shouldered, but with how slow I aged I guess I'd have to wait for puberty to actually kick in, if it would at all.

"Its nothing..." he said with a look that violently reminded me of my cousin in one of his funks. They shared a similar way of dealing with their emotions, by keeping a strait face and holding it back instead of really concealing them like I did. I think Ciel and Takashi may of even got along if he hadn't broke the poor mans heart with his power play against me. Just more fodder from my big blunder I suppose, however Takashi was strong and I knew he'd pull out of this stronger than before, perhaps even finding his purpose in life.

"where is your butler anyway?" Ciels muscles tensed and his face darkened, I had apparently struck a nerve as he was squeezing my hand nearly to death with his formidable grip

"He is at the hide out right now being a moron as usual"

I raised an eyebrow as we left the campus, relaxing the innocent smile I had that whole way so we could look 'cute' together. Sebastian was many things, but he was not a moron. He was one of the most scarily intelligent people I had met since Kyoya, so this had probably more to do with some kind of eccentricity that Sebastian had, like a married couple that always argues about leaving socks on the floor or leaving the seat on the toilet up.

"Trouble in paradise? Or hell...or wherever it is you people find cosy"

Ciel looked like he could of stuck his tongue out if he wasn't so formal all the time, but he just settled with a haughty huff instead "The problem is with neither paradise or hell, it has to do with...with..."

I looked at him as his brain fired on all cylinders to find the word he was looking for. A slight pink came on his cheeks from not being able to think of it, and then he looked at me with a plea for help that made my face go red and need to turn away. It really was a crime that he could look so much like a girl, being this close was confusing my body in more ways than one.

"...You know..." he groaned out, waving his free hand frantically "that thing...with the Webs...and the sights..."

A reluctant smile twitched onto my face as I finally realized what he was talking about and stopped dead in my tracks "Are you referring to the internet?"

Ciel pulled his slender hand out of mine and pointed in half excitement at remembering the word and half anger at the word itself as he became more animated than I had ever seen "YES, THAT IS WHAT ITS CALLED! I HATE THAT THING! I DON'T GET WHATS WRONG WITH PEOPLE NOW A DAYS! THESE NOISY DEVICES YOU CALL PHONES (which look NOTHING like a proper phone let me tell you) ARE EVERYWHERE NOW, AND ALL THE HONKING AND TXTING AND BEEPING MAKES MY HEAD HURT! AND ITS ALL BEEN GOING SO FAST ITS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANY SANE PERSON TO KEEP UP and I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO STOP AND JUST SIT STILL FOR A MOMENT SO I CAN BLINK WITHOUT A NEW GADGET BEING THROWN IN MY BLOODY FACE!"

He was breathing heavy after that little rant, I tried ever so hard not to laugh as I led the 'young maiden' over to a bench and sat down. I never really thought about it, but times were changing fast, and when you are immortal it must seem like its going at hyper speed, but that did not really answer my question.

"Uh huh...but what does that have to do with Sebastian being a moron?"

"EVERYTHING!" Ciel exclaimed as he through his hands up in frustration and draped his arms over the bench and crossed his legs to block the view from under his dress

"he is always on that...tube thing..." he waved his hand in a circle as if to speed the thought along as he looked at me "... you know...with the motion pictures"

"You-tube?" Ciel nodded and sighed, throwing his head back and looking at the sky as he rubbed his temple while keeping his hat that covered his eye on his head.

"Apparently this you-tube contains enough footage of Cats DOING Things for a person to watch from now till the end of time, and my butler has made it his personal mission to watch and...like every single one of those insufferable movie reels"

Not going to lie, my first impression of Sebastian had died right then as my jaw dropped to the floor and eyebrows escaped into my bangs. It was there in that moment I envisioned him plastered to a laptop and cooing over one video after another of kittens playing with yarn. While first reads on a person are influential, it was the second impression that really clued you in on what kind of person they were.

"Want to run that by me again?" that cant be what he said

"I said I think I lost my butler to the you-tube" nope, that's what he said, he looked over at my face and saw I was both amused and dumbfounded and looked away

"stop gaping your mouth like an idiot'

"I..I don't even know where to begin on that one" I said, shaking my head as I tried to regain my composure.

There was a moment of silence between us, just sitting on the bench and watching the world go by before he bolted up in his seat "Oh!"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, give me my due respect"

"yes ma'am" I said with a chibi face, making Ciels eyebrow twitch. He regained his composure and continued by giving me two tickets. I looked at them and confusion went to my eyes "Grell and the Undertakers?" I breathed out. One of the oldest Hair bands to grace rock and roll, the two main members the band is named after were still alive and vary popular.

I was not a particular fan of rock, but the reason behind it is what got me flustered. I did not know what to make of this, we were just working together out of necessity, why was he offering to take me to a concert. My face was heating up despite myself as I nervously looked over, keeping my head down

"I...uh...I don't know what to say..."

It was Ciel's turn to get flustered as he bonked me on the head before turning and crossing his arms

"It..its not like that you idiot, its about my contract"

as I nursed the little bump on my head with Usa'chan I looked over at him, a little tear of pain in my eyes

"What does a hair band have to do with your mission"

Ciel adjusted his dress and settled himself down, though he still had a faint pink on his cheeks as he continued with his eyes closed, keeping his head turned so I could only really see his tipped hat

"From the band of course, specifically the lead guitarist. Undertaker had been my informant for a number of years in the eighteen hundreds and I am reaching nothing but dead ends here...probably all your fault"

"How is it my fault?" I asked indignantly "I didn't ask this creep to send me letters attached to mutated freaks"

"Exactly my point" Scolded Ciel, wagging his finger under my nose "which is why I need information."

Something sunk into me at that moment "Wait a moment...you said Undertaker was your informant in the eighteen hundreds...what is he a demon or something"

Ciel waved his hand dismissively "don't be ridiculous, he is a shinigami"

I nodded, it took a second for that revelation to sink in "wait...what?"

"regardless, you are coming with me whether you want to or not, I'd bring Sebastian, but with Grell being there too...that's a cup of tea I'd rather not drink at the moment"  
He got up and started walking away, and I of course followed him

"what, did Grell have a thing with Sebastian or something, the press says he's gay anyway"

"Grell would like to THINK he had a thing with Sebastian, but it was entirely one sided." he turned to me and got closer, making me pull back and faintly blush again, he needed to get out of the woman clothes before my head exploded, he was driving me crazy on this end

"anyway, I need you to camouflage us, I am not particularly good at blending in with the twenty first century and you seem to have a grasp on looking like a delinquent, at least from what I saw at the stadium"

I smirked "I have trouble with the idea of you and delinquent in the same sentence, I think you were born with a silver spoon and a tutu...however it is you demons spawn that is"

"your one to talk 'Honey-Sempai'" he teased, making a vain pop out of my forehead. I crossed my arms and turned around

"Alright, I suppose I have to. Our best bet is to buy clothes with the band names on it"

"Isn't also customary to wear clothes unfit for the persons size at these events"

I rolled my eyes "yes Ciel, you wear baggy clothes, though if your going as a girl less is better"

Ciel gave a faint flush "are you saying you want me dressing like one of those loose women?"

The thought of that pigtailed look with a skimpy rocker outfit was enough for me to experience my first nosebleed. I did not think that could happen to me, I had seen it on Tamaki several times, but that was for haruhi.

Ciel gave a little evil chortle and walked away, I felt vary embarrassed that he could mess with me like that, especially since he was a 'he.' This whole ordeal was vary confusing.

"don't worry Honey" he said over his shoulder "I'll go as a boy, though I had no idea you were this interested in me"

"shut up, and you ARE a boy..."

Later that evening we were in the crowd funneling into the concert. Ciel was annoyed with me after I had seen him in his outfit

"I look Ridiculous" He lamented, holding out the extremely baggy shirt from his slender body and pointing at the picture

"And why do I have clothing with Grell Sutcliffs picture on it, If Sebastian saw this right now he'd have a fit"

I had a similar shirt with Undertakers grinning face and splayed fingers pressing together, their hit song "Make Me Laugh" was scrawled above his head. From my knowledge of these two, they had major celebrity status in the world individually and had recently gone back on tour with some new people since of course their previous members were too old to play.

Undertaker had been on several reality shows like Dancing With The Stars, Celebrity Aprentice, and had been fill in host for America's Got Talent and even did some British Television, though he refused payment in British pounds. His uniquely crazy and creepy personality blended well with rock Icons like Ozzy Ozborne and Marilyn Manson, yet he could also have a good time in Martha Stewerts kitchen, something that has millions of views on youtube.

Grell, who was far more flamboyant and a bit of a flighty character ended up relating more with people like Lady Gaga and the like and was followed as more of a train wreck by paparazzi than a legitimate star.

What I had not known about them was that they were Shinigami, named by the Japanese as death gods and by the west as Grim reapers. They were supposed to act as a neutral party and judge the souls of the dead, reaping them from their bodies. These two particular Shinigami were retired and outcasts though.

The bands biggest claim to fame was having the hardest electric guitar solos known to man, Undertaker had apparently written the "Devils Trill" of guitars and no one has yet been able to successfully duplicate it. before we knew it we were in the mosh pit with thousands of other fans. Around us people had come in wearing Red and gray wigs that went down to their feet in honor of their favorite band.

People were doing all kinds of drugs, and the ones that were not were being handed them like concessions at a sports event. It filled the room with a haze of body heat, blinking lights, and smoke that was rising up from people all around. Ciel seemed really out of his element in this din, and his little body looked especially small in his rocker clothes. I had a hoodie on, covering my blond head, but even then my bangs poked out. We looked like kids though, so even if we looked lame, they would just assume its because we were children, not that we were under cover.

All the lights went out and brightened on the stage, smoke billowing out of it dramatically as a set of coffins rose up. People went wild, pushing Ciel and I together as they all started jumping about. We couldn't lash out, cause that would kill someone, so we had to content with getting mushed together. With all the theatrics of a play the band came out and started up with one of their classics. even I vaguely knew the tune and had to be impressed with how Undertaker's long fingers moved with lightning speed on his double headed guitar and Grell belted out his songs with a surprisingly strong and diverse vocal range.

The crowd roared along with the tune, fulled by drugs and alchohal the night went on for hours, Ciel and I were exhausted by the time it had slowed down.

"whoa dude, I'm tripping out right now, what did that guy give me" Groaned one of the revelers as Ciel and I made our way past them. I really didn't care if he was having a bad reaction, its his prerogative if he wanted to take whatever he is given in a concert.

"There is the backstage, follow me" Ceil said. I watched him dig his heel into the ground and run full tilt past the guards before following suit. People looking our direction would of only seen two kids vanishing suddenly, we were too fast for human eyes to follow. At that speed we ran side by side throughout the halls, kicking up some wind as we went by people until we found what we wanted. We stopped dead in front of the door that had the iconic Star on it, Grell and the Undertakers changing room.

It felt strange to be going to see them like this after being at their concert. I was a bit star struck actually and did not want to knock on the door. Ciel was not phased though, he marched right up and rapped his knuckles on the door. It took a moment of rustling inside, as well as grumbling from Grell

"WHAT" Asked the singer as he threw open the door. He didn't see anyone at first since he was looking at eye level, but he squinted his eyes and looked down.

"We aren't giving autographs kid, go away"

I must of looked shocked. From the way Ciel talked about these two I thought he would say something a bit more interesting. Ciel looked annoyed and crossed his arms

"Put your glasses on, you shinigami are useless without them"

Grells face looked like he recognized that voice but didn't believe it. He pulled out some granny glasses and stuck them on his face. He then devolved into a chibi reck as he hugged Ciel to death, spinning around in a circle as I watched dumbfounded

"OMG!" he squealed "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER...wait I sec... why arent you dead" He held out Ciel like a cat, his legs hanging limply in the air.

**"he's not human anymore Grell, he can no longer embrace the beautiful eternal slumber"** Came an eccentric voice from behind the red head. I peered over and saw the Undertaker lounging on a chair with his fingers splayed in front of his face, the tips touching as they floated in front of that broad sinister smile. I could not see his eyes because of his bangs and his tipped hat.

_Something about his face seemed familiar to me though..._

Ciel responded to that by simply by turning his blue eye red, the glow lighting up Grells face as he held him there.

"wait..." grell peaked under Ciels eye patch "OH YOU SCOUNDREL, YOU FIEND, did you get out of paying your contract by becoming a demon, leaving poor sebbas-chan stuck with you for all eternity"

He dropped the boy demon and put his hand up dramatically "You fiend, holding my poor love like that, the star crossed lovers destined to never come together in loving embrace"  
I had my WTF face on, what were they talking about?

Ciel looked indignant as he put his hands on his hips and leaned forward at his accuser

"I did not do it on purpose, that woman forced me to become a demon, I ORDERED Sebastian to take my soul, but she changed me before he got there"

"likely story..." Grell said, unconvinced before looking behind him to me "who's the blond runt?"

**"His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka..."** my insides jumped into my throat as he rushed from the chair and pressed his nose into mine, even at this close a distance I couldn't see his eyes. He had rushed me faster than I had ever experienced in my life, and I knew he was at least as strong as Sebastien...maybe even more so. His long finger trailed down my cheek as he continued, circling my body as his grin staid on his face **"He is quite an interesting one, I am a big fan myself. The way you take peoples lives is almost artistic, so brutal and swift. You are a true master of death my young looking friend"**

I looked indignant at him, but despite myself my voice was timid sounding "you make me sound like a serial killer"

he leaned into my ear and whispered** "A serial killer wishes they had your death toll, its plain to see what our lovely friend sees in you, the one who sent you the wonderful gift of of taking a life at the Hotel those weeks ago"**

I pulled back "How..."

Ciel moved in "You already know why we are here Undertaker, and he has already amused you, so tell us what you know"

Grell crossed his arms "What about me!"

Undertaker laughed and made his smile even wider as he stroked my face with his palm, I could barely contain myself, but attacking someone who I had no idea about is what got me in this trouble in the first place.

**"Little do they know..."** he whispered over my shoulder, his hands trailing along my shirt to my belt, making my skin crawl at the sharpness of his nail** "...that this lovely friend was with them all night while we played our songs...planting little presents all around for us to play with..he even left a little note in your back pocket"** My eyes widened as he lead my hand to my pocket, pulling out a slip of paper. I unfolded it with Undertakers chin resting on my shoulder

_**GUESS WHO**_

After I had read this little line, the lights went out, as if this freak was waiting for it. Emergency power flickered on and Undertaker was next to grell carrying two huge weapons, one a scythe covered in bones and skulls, the other a mix between a broad sword and a chainsaw, the word Sebastian scrawled along the flat of the blade. For a brief moment I thought he was going to attack us, but when he handed the Chainsaw to Grell the other looked bemused

"what's going on?"

**"We have work to do my pet"**

the huge metal doors at the end of the hall suddenly and violently buckled from a blow from the outside. Another strike happened, crunching the metal and shattering the glass to reveal palid people on the other side with red and gray wigs, their mouths foaming and their bodies engorged with muscles.

Like a wave, the doors gave in and a hoard of one hundred rushed strait at me. They were bigger and stronger than the last one I had faced.

"Oh that is absolutely disgusting. this is definably affect our sales"

**"I don't need the queens money"**

"Were in Japan you idiot" Grell retorted as he revved up his blade like a motorcycle engine, gripping the handle before rushing at the creatures with a shark toothed grin.  
My eyes flew wide open at how fast it all happened, I could barely follow their movements as they cleaved through their former fans. Before a second had went by that band of crazed looking monsters were a hail of body parts on the ground, blood pooling and splattering in every direction.

I fell to my knees at the sudden carnage I had just witnessed. I had seen massacres like this before, but something was flooding into my head that made me feel sick, I reached for Usa-chan but I remembered I didn't have him with me. Undertaker put his blade to his lips and licked it, his grin never leaving his face

**"tainted blood has such an interesting flavor"** he breathed. The lights went out and something vary surprising happened. Video reels rose up from the dismembered corpses and twisted together. Like home videos it showed the lives of everyone that died that day until they all shared the same footage. A silhouetted man shifting between them, one after another and handing them a drugs

_"dude...I'm tripping out right now...what did that guy give me..."_

He was there that whole time, and was skilled enough to sneak a slip of paper on my person without me knowing...

**"despite how weak you all are, humans make the best monsters...I am quite excited..."** Undertaker spoke as he watched the reels, a yellow glow emitting from under his bangs** "...more excited than I had been in a long time"**

As I knelt there staring off into space I was only partially aware of the massacre that had just happened. I realized at that moment that I had seen a face like Undertakers before, the way his bangs covered his eyes and smiled in that creepy way.

**"...I'm a big fan..."** he had said I remember looking at a shattered dojo mirror, the kind you watch your movements to make sure they match your masters in training. It was the walled mirror I had hit my father through, but it was different than I remembered.

_I was smiling, my child's face was grinning ear to ear with dilated eyes. I didn't loose it when I had hurt my father, but something had come out of me that day, something that lived there, making me giggle with malicious glee as my grandmother scooped me up and put my favorite doll in my hands _

**"...A serial killer wishes they had your death toll..."** Undertaker had whispered, my mouth cracked into a light smile in the hall as Ciel yelled in my face, though his voice was only muffled noise to me at the moment.

_I was remembering the night the girl had been shot in the face. I hadn't just killed them for retribution, I had been laughing, my face had been distorted beyond recognition with the grin on my face, exposing my gum's in the jaggad window as I rammed a thugs neck into it, licking the blood from my face when his artery was severed. I relished death that night, ripping out peoples jaws with my bare hands as they screamed and tried desperately to shoot me, dismembering other kidnappers that tried to escape, dragging them into the shadows to let the others imagination fill in the blanks of their screaming comrades. It was Takashi who ran to me and held me back from attacking the soldiers as well when they had seen my blood covered face smiling with glee and the horrendous scene. He hugged me even covered in blood and laughing maniacly, pressing Usa chan into my chest._  
_Usa-chan..._

_calmed me down..._

_brought that thing..._

_Dark honey..._

_back inside me..._

"What am I" I asked into the air, Ciel trying to slap sense into me, but I grabbed his collar and wrenched his face into mine as I felt something coming that I was having a hard time holding back "WHAT THE HELL AM I!"

Grell and the undertaker had vanished, but his last words still rung in my head **"despite how weak you all are..."**

his and my face had looked so similar

**"...you humans make the best monsters"**


	5. Chapter 5

The scene struck me like a bucket of cold water. Ciel's bloody face was staring up at my fist and the white glove holding it back. Sebastian had showed up in the nick of time and prevented me from cracking his 'young masters' head like an egg. The question was why was I trying to bust Ciel's head and why was the taste of someone's blood in my mouth

_"your kinda cute..."_

I remembered flashes of what had just happened as Sebastian led me off of Ciel. There was clumps of bricks everywhere from the wall I had rammed Ciel through, and the crack Ciel head was in was where I had flung him down like a rag doll and made his albeit immortal body bounce sickeningly from the impact and onto his back. My face hurt, I was holding my cheek with my free hand. I had stretched it so far with a smile, I had seen a flash of it in Ciel's startled eye when I had throttled his neck. I was asking what I was over and over again, looking around in a panic at the gore that was around us.

It was coming back in a flood now. We had gone to see a concert. Grell and the Undertakers singer and lead guitarist were actually Shinigami, death gods who were retired and living the lives of celebrities. We had spoke with them and all of a sudden we were attacked by a horde of muscle bound monsters. They had whipped out weapons out of nowhere and mowed through them like they were nothing. I could see the aftermath of their chainsaw and bone scythe from the gaping hole in the wall, the flickering lights of backup power revealing the pools of blood splatter and engorged and deformed body parts of the shinigami's former fans. They had been changed into those freaks simply because they had been with me at the concert. I also realized after seeing that that I had committed similar massacres with my own hands and a big grin on my face like the Undertaker.

I had been in a daze, asking what I was over and over again while I had knelt on the tiled floor. Ciel had tried to snap me out of it, but something was coming out of me that I could not hold it in anymore. Before I had known what I was doing I had throttled the startled demon boy and wrenched him off the ground. I remember my reflection in his blue eye as he choked in confusion, my face was concealed by my hood and bangs and smiled menacingly from ear to ear. I rammed his back into the wall like a battering ram and shattered the wall before slamming his body down on the concrete like a rag doll. His body sickeningly buckled and bounced as his face cracked the asphalt and he flopped onto his back.

I had pinned his wrists down before he could get focused and pressed my nose to his own broken one, chuckling under my breath while I watched his face reform from the severe damage he had just received. When his face returned to normal I examined him with cruel glee before running my tongue along his cheek and collected his blood on my taste buds, making him wince and blush

"your kinda cute..." I had whispered in his ear before my grin turned to a scowl and my voice turned into a feral growl "...maybe we can fix that..."

I was going to try shattering his brains on the pavement, pounding my fist into his skull and see just how immortal these demons really were. Before I could go through with it though a white glove appeared out of nowhere and gripped my wrist. Sebastian was there, bending over and preventing my assault as if he was serving his master dinner. My vision had cleared just then and I sat upon Ciel dazed and confused, experiencing short term memory loss while I was calmly and gracefully led away from the person I had tried to murder.

**"hello Mr. Haninozuka , I've been informed that you forgot to bring this with you this evening"**

When I saw what was dangling from his other hand my blood ran cold. Presented before me was Usachan, his bright pink fur muted in this vary dark and bloody night. I knew the reason why I was so compliant and dazed at the moment was Usa-chans sudden presence. Every fiber of my being was telling me that this doll was far more significant than I had originally thought.

I didn't want it to be true and tried to find some flaw in this train of thought, to find a time without Usa chan when I was not psychotic, but even if I could think of it it did not take away the sick feeling I now had towards myself. I was a freak, a monster that had killed brutally in his life and found it enjoyable, relishing in the feel of blood. Even now I could feel the echos of that psychotic side laughing uproariously behind my shocked and disillusioned expression.

Ciel was getting up, holding his head as he got through the last legs of his recovery. Without doing anything to me I had tried to kill him twice now, why he even wanted to be around someone like me was beyond my comprehension. Everything was hitting me so hard now as I shook my head slowly, holding my bangs up with my free hand while the other dangled in Sebastian's grasp.

Demons, Shinigami, monsters, all of it was too much to take in with the knowledge of how far gone I had been at some points in my life. I just wanted to run away and be left alone so I could just die With a sudden and violent lurch I wrenched my arm out of the butlers grip and grabbed Usa chan. The calmly smiling butler could of prevented either action, but he just complied with my silent demands and watched me back away from the both of them and the gory scene on the other side of the hole in the wall

"Just...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'

They could of stopped me as I turned to run, but no one sped in front of me or called out my name, they just let me run. Ciel had looked like he was going too, but he stopped mid step and looked at his hand, which glowed suddenly with a pentagram. I had no idea what that meant, but I did not care at this point. He was a demon, I was a human, I should be living life blissfully unaware of their existence, going through my semester at high school and thinking about what kind of college I was going to go too. My biggest worries should be trivial things, and I should be thinking about what I was going to do in the host club.

Instead my head was filled with battles I had fought for the Japanese government, demons and shinigami, and how fragile my own sanity was when it relied on a stuffed animal to keep it in check. What else did I not know about myself, what else was I ignoring? It barely even struck me as strange as I vaulted the nearest building and began to run wildly on the rooftops, going too fast for the human eye to register my presence.

In the world I had lived in before I was the big fish in the pond. I was the strongest, the fastest, and the one whom always had the upper hand in a fight. I never let anyone see my weaknesses nor did I reveal any of my strengths. Now I was open and raw to an ocean of things I had no idea about. It scared me that underneath the rooftops I was running were a myriad of people who had no idea what was going on outside their little worlds and tight knit groups they communicated with. They had no idea that someone they knew may of gone to that concert and brushed shoulders with someone they never heard of and now they lay in peaces in a corridor while they go about their night shoping and laughing. They were so blind to what was going on around them, and I so desperately wanted to be as blind as they were, to go back to the way things were. Now the din of the city felt just cold and distant. How could they ever understand someone like me? I could kill them without even trying, and that scares people. I needed to be alone, I needed to find some place where I could lay my head and just cool off.

I found my hiding place in the park. My feet led me to the park, the iron jungle turned to trees swaying in the midnight wind. The moon was over head filtering through the trees as I skidded to a halt at a clearing with a path and a picnic table. My new shoes I had aquired for the concert had not been made for such extreme use, and it was already looking like they were not gong to last much longer. The rest of my clothes were ruined for a different reason. Blood splatter from Grells broadsword like chainsaw had gotten all over my pants and hoodie, staining them black in this lighting. I did not care now, all I wanted to do was sit down and rest.

I slung my legs into the tables bench and plopped down in my seat, resting usa chan in front of me before I rested my chin on the wooden plank and stared at it over my crossed arms. I had had this doll as long as I could remember. It had been a memento from my late grandmother, something I had carried around with me for years after I was to old to have a stuffed animal. Even when I was trying to be the tough guy I had Usa-chan near by and was constantly touching it and hugging it by instinct. It fit perfectly with the Honey persona and gave me even more reason to carry it around

however I had the sinking suspicion now that it was meant for more than making me look cute.

Every time I had lost my sanity and done something terrible I had not had Usachan, and every time I had stopped someone had come up to me and given me the doll. It was a big conspiracy, something that everyone, even Tamaki seemed to know about. I who claimed to be an observant person who was in control was unaware of what kind of effect the doll had on me, and I did not know what to make of the conflicted feelings I was having about the situation.

**"...I've been informed that you forgot to bring this with you..."**

Who could of told that butler to bring Usa-chan to me? I did not like being messed with one bit, and the more I thought about it the more I had to consider opening up this cherished memento and seeing what was altering my behavior. However as I thought about this my whole body tensed and eyes darted to my doll.

_Usa-chan had moved_

It was just a little change in position, but it was enough that I noticed. It may of been my addled brain playing tricks on me, but it did not take away from the cold feeling I was getting, like I was being watched. In the moonlight Usa chan was just resting there, his head lulled forward and floppy ears resting as his beady eyes stared at the grain of the table.

I was about to discount the whole fear when the bunnies head raised up and looked at me.

"I really am going crazy..." I whispered into my sleeve. Little by little Usachan became animated, moving his limbs a fraction of an inch at a time until he was struggling onto his hind legs and wobbling in an eerily cute way for balance. I blinked rapidly and squinted at what I was looking at, and as my vision focused I could see something sticking out of Usa chans back and snaking off into the trees, something was inside him and controlling the doll like a puppet.

The animated bunny wobbled over to the table with all the grace of a toddler trying to walk for the first time. It made it to the edge of the table opposite of me and peered down before leaping off, falling onto the grass like he belly flopped in the pool. It took a second but he managed to get back to its feet and brushed himself off and checked for any injuries.

"H..Hey! where...stop...play dead!"

What was I supposed to do in this situation. All I could think of was slowly following the doll as it wobbled in a zig zag towards where ever it was going and try to figure out what was controlling it, if it wasn't just some figment of my imagination that is. It made its way down the way, moving at a steady pace until it met with two knee high leather boots.

These boots were connected to a full body motorcycle armored suit, black and metal studded with a big helmet equipped with a tinted visor. It was form fitting, revealing the figure of a slightly curvy female, even with the padded shoulders and not having a fleck of skin showing.

Usa chan jumped from the ground and was scooped into the leather bound arm of this female biker and nestled into her as if he were her pet instead of my stuffed animal.

"Ok..." I said, looking at her from a few yards away, standing my ground "...I don't know who you are or how you did that, but all I want my Usa-chan and no one is going to get hurt"

It was like talking to a manikin, all she did was stand there and slightly shake her head no. If I was not so irritated with how my life had been turning out I would of been freaked at this biker and my doll seemingly moving on his own. My fist clenched as I tried to contain my anger and not make a mistake like I did with Ciel.

"Listen, I am having a bad night, so your going to give me my bunny or I am going to get cranky, and your not going to like me when I'm cranky"

Usa chan was the one to respond this time. He clambered out of the bikers grip and stood on her arm, crossing his chubby limbs and sticking his chin up in haughty dislike. From all outward appearances it looked as if it was the bunny who was going to be cranky. I squinted my eyes again to see something almost invisible coiling from Usachans back to behind the biker woman. Somehow she was manipulating my doll, however at this point I really didn't care.

"That is it" I said, cracking my knuckles "I am totally kicking your ass now"

My grandmothers doll did some shadow boxing from his perch in a challenge before pounding its plushy chest with its arms and extending them in what could only be interpreted as "come at me bro"

I charged at her in a fit of rage for her toying with me with my own...toy, but I realized far to late that leaping into an attack against this mystery woman was a bad idea. In that split second while I was airborne, Usa chan got into a parody of the 'crane style', lifting his arms in a V and lifting his short chubby leg up to his chest.

As I was rushing at the woman in this instant, my bunny leaped off her arm in his iconic pose and rushed towards me, and my eyes could not of flowed any wider as its supposedly soft fluffy leg met my jaw. It felt like I had been hit by a metal pipe at a hundred miles an hour instead of a stuffed animal.

Before I stopped seeing stars I realized that I had been smacked through the picnic table and plowed up the ground with my back. I groaned and lifted my head from the shallow ditch and rubbed my face with my palm. Whoever this woman was, her power was nothing to sneeze at.

Usa chan landed on the ground in front of his stoic puppeteer and charged at me at alarming speed. I bunched my back muscles and used their force to fire my body to its feet and arched down to stop my stuffed animal in its tracks. He collided with my palms and I felt like I was trying to stop a train with my bare hands. I had managed to keep him still for a moment, but whatever force was pushing my doll forward made the heel of my already torn up sneakers dig into the ground.

Between the soft ground and formidable force, I had no footing to prevent Usachan from pushing me back. My bunny did not have that problem, the origin of his power was coming from this almost invisible coil emanating from the biker, and it allowed him to arch his extremely light body with enough force to flip me over his head. It was only my reflexes that preventing my back from hitting the ground, instead I planted my feet and arched by back crab style.

Before he could take advantage of my position I snapped up to my feet and turned to face him, However he fired off into the air in a pink streak and disappeared beyond the tree line into the moonlight. As I had followed his trajectory I saw a spectral hand release the doll,_ a terminator style finger puppet_ I thought wryly.

As that thought crossed my mind a padded elbow slammed into my cheek and made my body spiral to the ground in a daze. I stopped the spinning with my hand and growled in frustration. My whole body coiled and shot back at the biker woman, but she dodged me by bending backwards and fired back to her still position from before as I landed like a cat behind her.

Until I realized that it was her after image She sped up behind me and I spun around and tried to deliver a kick to her chest, but she dropped her body down and slid underneath my sweeping limb on her knees before pivoting on the the ground and tried to get me with her boot, but I managed to dig the torn heels of my shoes and launch backwards before she managed to knock the wind out of me.

The soles of my shoes came off and flopped away as I skidded to a halt, my socks already had holes from this intense fight, but I had to get my bearings cause she took to the air and began to launch a barrage of kicks I couldn't avoid. I stepped backwards as I deflected her boots, but for some reason gravity was not pulling her to the ground. It was as if I was in a wire based kungfu movie but wasn't given a harness. In the heat of battle I figured that this had to be the same force that was controlling my now airborne bunny.

Some how she had managed to after image in mid air, which from my understanding was next to impossible, but of course I had thought demons didn't exist a few weeks ago. She appeared underneath me and tried to sweep my legs. I jumped over her black leather boot and she pivoted again, this time aiming for my head.

That time I had anticipated her, and my reward was coiling my arm around her slippery leather leg and holding her in position as I put all my force into ramming my elbow into her knee. I was trying to shatter it so she would be writhing on the ground and I'd have my victory, I was feeling a little crazed and bloodthirsty and was kind of excited for the crunch and squeal.

However when my elbow shot into the knee pad my arm buckled the fabric and made the pads and leather fall to the floor and left the Boot in my hand. While I stared at the knee pad a hand print from nowhere sank into the ground and shifted it, at the same time sending the one legged woman flying back along with the boot and pad she had left behind. like magic they snapped back into place and inflated the material back into the shape of a leg once again so she could stand as still as when I first met her

"What the fu..."

she pointed up into the air and I saw my stuffed bunny rocketing down to earth posed like a superhero about to punch a meteorite and save the planet. I did not want to be that meteorite, so I slammed my practically bare feet into the ground and sent myself as High as I could get. The ground exploded into clumps of dirt and grass and shook the trees at the collision of my Usa chans attack, however I could not find where the biker woman had gone off too.

That was because she had flew up behind me, grabbing my arms and pinning them behind my back in midair and changing my momentum entirely. I may of been super strong and fast but I still had to obey the laws of gravity. She had me right where she wanted me up above the tree line and was able to bring me to the ground and put me in a position like I was under arrest.

As I kissed the ground and had my wrists pressed against my shoulder blades, I saw Usa chan walking out of the smoking crater like the terminator. Again it only took a squint of the eye to see that this was all coming from this woman, but with normal vision it looked as if my doll was really alive and really super powered.  
I shifted on the ground to find a tad more comfortable position since I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright, your obviously not here to kill me, tell me what you want already'

She was not an empty suit, I could tell that much from her heartbeat and breathing now that she was so close. However her limbs that held me down had the same vibrating feel that I had experienced a split second before I had tried to bust her kneecap. Her visor flipped open on its own and she smiled, though I couldn't really see her with how dark it was

"glad to see you calmed down"

She sounded younger than I thought, more of a teenager than the mid twenties where I had pegged her, but who knew how old she was with these people

" I thought a match would be a bit of an icebreaker, and Ciel said you were a bit of a hot head"

"he did did he?" I moaned out as I shifted beneath her, the pleasant greeting hadn't loosened her grip, at least whatever this force was that I was calling a 'grip'.

"could we have this chat is a slightly more comfortable position then, your kind of about to break my arms here"

"Oh sure! I brought a change of clothes for you since yours is all bloody n'stuff, you have a wallet right?"

"uh...yeah, why?" I sat up and crossed my legs as she walked off and rubbed my wrists with my usa chan resting in my lap. The way she talked now was drastically different than the bad ass I pegged her as in the fight.

"I'm hungry silly, and you are the big rich guy around here" she said from behind a tree before bringing out a bag of clothes. I rubbed my head and tried to wipe off some of the dirt

"so you kick the crap out of me and now you want food"

"yup"

I sighed and flopped back into the grass and stretched my legs out "fine...just give me a sec..."

Before I knew it we were in a diner near the park. I was wearing an "I LOVE BUNNIES" pink tee shirt and blue shorts she had given me, which she said was just adorable, along with a pair of slip on shoes and ankle socks. She on the other hand was covered head to toe with fabrics. To the naked eye she would look like she really liked knitting or something, since everything from her beanie covering her pink hair (which I had the sinking suspicion was her natural color) to her gloves were home made and multicolored until you got to her jeans and boots.

I was aware of the truth now as I watched her happily sipped a strawberry shake through a straw. her clothes were being held in place by some kind of power emanating from her, and were mimicking limbs she did not have. It was an eerie thought to me, that although lifelike they looked, they were not real fingers gripping the straw or a real arm resting on the table.

"Its not polite to stare you know" she said, breaking me out of my daze. She had caught me staring at her arms and trying to see the flaw in her disguise and it made me scratch my head and laugh nervously with embarrassment

"no no, its not like that...but..how do you..." I nudged at her arms and asked the question with my eyes that was too uncomfortable to ask out loud

"Same way I did this adorable bunny doll" she said simply, gesturing to Usa chan sitting on the table and bringing it to life. I silently freaked and looked around the diner as the bunny walked around the table and did a little jig, shaking his bottom as the girl giggled at her own play.

"would you stop that, someone is going to see..."

"OMG, that is so cute!"

Two girls with college text books and a laptop that were leaving the diner had saw my stuffed animal dancing on the table and sped over to it to inspect it from all angles. my face drained of all color as they poked it

"ooh, its so soft, CUTE! Where did you get it?" She asked the girl I was sitting with, she still didn't tell me her name, but she looked like the older of the two of us. She smiled sweetly at the college girl and leaned back

"Its my Nephews actually"

I got my honey face on and grabbed the bunny, and thankfully she let me take it and press it to my chest, though she was still manipulating it

"My grandma made it for me, its vary special and I love my Usa chan, so you can't have it ok?"

the girls squeed just as I thought they would and hugged me to death. It was nothing I wasn't used too, but over their shoulders I could see the pink haired girls eyes trailing over their backs and had a glazed blushy smile on her face and tilted her head a little. my eyes widened when I realized the girl had just used my bunny to check out the ladies

_...I guess what I initially read as tomboy was a little more accurate than I thought._

"You two have a good night now" They called as they left the diner

"bye!" I waved, eyes bright with a friendly smile until they left and then I shot an accusatory glare at her "If your going to be a lecherous old man, don't do it with my bunny"

she made like she was shocked before giggling behind her glove. I sat down in a huff and the waitress brought over my piece of cake and smiled at me before walking off.

"Alright, you know who I am, tell me who you are" I asked while I cut out the first bit of the cake's frosting.

"you can call me Nana, I am helping out a friend of mine on a project he is working on"

She was vary nonchalant yet cutesy, sitting in the booth with what looked like crossed legs and her arms draped over the seat and holding the drink. I leaned forward after I had taken my bite and asked in a hushed voice

"so...what are you, a demon? Shinigami? Alien?"

"actually I'm as human as you are" she said as she took a sip from her straw. I raised an eyebrow at that one, I had doubts about how human I actually was, and definably on her end. Humans are not generally capable of leaping buildings in a single bound or punch through brick walls, or animating stuffed animals and articles of clothing.

"and how human is that exactly?"

She gave a snort of derision at that one and rolled her eyes "Having abilities doesn't change the fact you were born from a mother and a father just like everybody else, same as having different skin color doesn't make you any less human"

"how many times have you told yourself that, don't you feel different than everyone else." I clenched my fork and made it bend a little "they never look at you the same when they find out what your capable of" I couldn't believe the bitterness in my own voice. I was finally talking with someone who was in a similar position as me, who didn't really have a group to call their own. She had a serious look on her face that I was not expecting

"don't talk to me about that kid, you have no right to complain about people when your life has been like a fairy tale" There was a tense moment between us, sitting in the diner as I thought of the truth behind her statement. I could only imagine what she could of lived through to not have arms or legs. this nonchalant persona was concealing a world of horrors and torment that I could only barely see in her eyes.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" I asked timidly. She seemed to of softened a little and gave a smile

"Ah yes, Its about my friends project"

"You mean the psycho who is trying to kill me? and why aren't you saying Ciel? We both know who it is"

"That is because I'm not talking about Ciel, Ciel works for my friend under a contract"  
I dropped my partially mangled fork. Ciels master, the one who had hired him to find this lunatic who was experimenting on people I came in contact with, had a friend with some kind of psychic power and was sitting right in front of me.

"Who...who is it?"

"Not allowed to say, I promised I wouldn't so don't ask"

"o...okay" I collected my thoughts "So why is your friend interested in me? who would sell their soul to take care of one guy, as despicable as the guy is"

She laughed and shook her head "You don't get it kid, my friend isn't doing this for one guy, there is a much bigger project at work then that, one that we want you to be a part of if we can convince you"

I leaned back and looked her over and the Diner before taking another bite of the cake, usa chan resting in my lap now instead of the table

"and what project is that"

"its the same reason why you and I are the way we are. for the past two hundred or so years an arms race of sorts has been going on, biological warfare that has been trying to develop the next branch of the human race" she smirked "unfortunately every little cooperation that tried ended up having to scrap the projects cause all the subjects they worked on went insane and killed a bunch of people."

"So...what are you saying? that we are just weapons or something..."

"Monsters would be a more apt term actually" she said as she took a sip "...cause out of all the super powered humans in the world, only two do not exhibit sociopathic and homicidal tendencies, here's a hint, one of them is sitting at this table and does NOT go to a super expensive high school"

I crossed my arms over Usa chan and puffed my cheeks "I am not a homicidal sociopath"

She smirked at me and pulled out a smart phone and slid it across the table with a pair of earphones. I picked it up and slipped the headphones on before pressing play. on the tiny screen was a soldier laying on a couch hugging a pillow

"its ok, tell me what happened" came a calm voice from off screen

"I...I just wanted to wake him up...he was...he was supposed to give us some special training and he was just...napping...but when I shook him...he...he..."

The man shoved his face in his pillow and started sobbing. I had sank into the booth during that whole bit and finally pressed stop on the screen and flung the phone back at her from almost under the table

"it was a long flight ok" I had my arms crossed and a pouting look on my face while she smiled devilishly over the table at me.

"MMhmm, I'm sure it was" We both settled back down in our seats before continuing "Luckily we had a prototype to help control your...personality defects, that lovely little bunny you have there"

I shot up and pointed at her "I KNEW IT! you guys did do something to my grandma's bunny"

"You grandmother helped make it Sherlock. It gives out a pheromone that is like superhuman catnip, I can barely take my eyes off it to tell the truth. You can be away from it of course, but if your emotional state gets too extreme your real side comes out to play unless you are sedated again"

I stared at Usa chan with my mouth slightly agape "so...your saying I'm really a homicidal maniac?"

"A vary cute one" she said like she was talking to a puppy and pinched my cheek before settling back in the booth "but yeah, just don't loose that bunny and you'll be fine...along with the rest of Tokyo"

I sighed and leaned back, suddenly not hungry with my fears confirmed about that grinning alter ego I had.

"so how do you control those arms?"

"Arms?"

"you know, the hand you used to move usa-chan and the ones moving those clothes"  
she released her straw from her mouth and put the shake down and squinted as she looked me over

"are you telling me you can see them?"

"Sort of, is that weird?"

"Usually only adepts and ... people like me can see them"

"People like you?"

"That is not important right now, but it is disconcerting that a boy can see them, you may be a lot more dangerous than I thought"

Before I could ask what she meant the owner of the diner yelled everyone to quiet down. We all directed our attention to the television over head and saw cameras from news choppers flying around the place where the concert had taken place

_"Special report, early this morning the dismembered corpses of dozens of people were discovered after the Grell and the Undertakers long awaited concert, it is unknown who was behind this massacre and investigators are asking anyone who has any information on this horrific event to call this number..."_

hushed whispers filled the room and people were cracking out their phones to call loved ones and figure out if they had everyone they loved still alive.

"These experiments are still going on" Nana had said in a quiet voice while looking at the screen "...and the groups are going to end up killing everyone, my friend is trying to stop it, cause at the end of the day its going to be normal people who pay the price"

As I looked at the frantic people running about and trying to figure out how their lives were affected by the massacre, I had to think that my host club would of been just as worried about me if they knew I was there. I felt a strong pang of homesickness then, hugging usa chan tight under my chin as I looked down at my half eaten cake

"I have to think about this...its a big decision...but I WILL help you find this guy, and I want to kill him myself" my face hardened as I looked at the pink haired woman across from me "who ever it is, he is going to regret messing with me, I'll make sure of it"

_**Authors note:**_

_**For those who don't know, Nana is a character from another anime known as Elfen Lied, there is one other anime I will be introducing besides that in the next chapter, but it all fits together in the story, so thank's for reading ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

I felt so strange sitting on this bed. Ever since Takashi had seen me kiss Ciel we had not spoken or even seen eachother. That was practically a month ago and it was evidenced by his bedroom. I almost thought I had snuck into another persons extreamely large and extravogant mansion when I had snuck through the Morinozuka's window.

I had been in this room countless times before, however now it felt like I was intruding. When we were talking the Morinozuka household was my second home. Takashi was so accomidating to my excentrisities that his bedroom had become an extention of my own, and the walls were lined with pictures of Takashi and I throughout the years. Even that did not compare with the massive collection of stuffed animals I had brought over to his room. Eventually it became a chore just to dig through the mountain of friendly fussy creatures just to find a place to sleep on his king sized matress.

_except for teddy bears...nasty brown scruffy disgusting pedestrian creepy little teddybears had no place next to my usa chan..._

I looked around at the room as it was now. Everything was gone. There was no evidence of the horde of fluffy creatures or the flowery frames that had once dominated it. I had even gone so far as to have him paint his walls pink, but now they were militaristic and barren. The whole room felt cold now, it had none of the life it had when we were in it together. Now that I thought about it we even slept in the same bed most nights since Chika kept trying to attack me in my sleep.

Takashi had removed every bit of me from his room, and I could not blame him. Looking back at what I had done to him there was really no room for me to feel offended. I had been pulling him along for years and toyed with his affection for me. I hung off his body and controlled his life, and he took every bit of it and accomidated every little demand I ever had because he just wanted to make me happy. That is why his spot in the mansion looked like a little girls dream room, because I asked him to make it so.

He went into a bit of a depression from what I heard and the rest of the host club had to console him. I was forbidden to see anyone by Ciel because of the blunder I had made. I am sure to Takashi who had not known any better that he had interpreted it as me rejecting his feelings completely and rubbing a surprise fiance in his face too boot. Its hard to believe that in only a months time so many things had changed in my life

One month ago, I had been with my friends in the host club on a vacation. Looking back on it now I had no idea what I was vacationing from. Was being a rich boy with too much time on his hands entertaining girls with equally too much time on their hands all that tough a job. It was certianly better than the crap I was going through now, I would kill to have the position I had before it all went to hell in a handbasket. Nothing was refused to me. Everything I wanted was mine, yet because of my past everything seemed to be falling apart.

I was living a relatively normal and happy life, my worries were few and no one could hurt me. How could they hurt me? Even governments were afraid of my power. I thought I was the strongest and most skilled human in the world, and that there couldn't possibly be anyone who could really threaten my life while I was in my prime like this.

That is until some kind of mutated freak busted into my hotel room and tried to rip me apart. He had charged into our hotel room and gave me a message. One message

_**"Be Seeing You**_"

I had thought I had found the person responsible for the attack, and had rashly attacked that person. It turned out that I had assulted the one person that was looking to help me. Ciel Phantomhive, a vicorian era boy turned demon with a butler that made my martial prowess look like childsplay. I kicked the crap out of Ciel, using his body to level an entire condemned baseball stadium. However after his body had snapped together all I had won at the end of that fight is a pissed off noblemen who did not like to be slighted and the means to get back at me.

The result was getting blackmailed and ruining my relationship with both the host club and Takashi. Ciel controlled nearly every facet of my life after that point. I could not do anything but classes and after school was spent reaserching on this illusive figure that was targeting me. Apparently as a demon Ciel was contracted by some mysterious person to take out not only this guy but every organization experimenting with super human technology.

According to Nana, a quadraplegic lesbien I had met earlier tonight with impressive psychic abilities, there was an arms race that was trying to develop the next species to replace humans. Out of all the people who were altered, only two of them did not turn homicidal. Apparently even I was not immune to this statistic. I was a psychopathic killer when I was pushed to far and did not have Usa chan to control my violent mood swings.

I had not been aware of this alter ego. From what I could recall now I know that I could be sadistic and vary creative with the ways I slaughtered other humans. The undertaker, a death god, had told me that he was a fan and thought I was an artist when it came to murder. Other people knew though. Even my own grandmother helped make Usa chan, the one thing that prevented me from being a grinning maniac 24/7, and several people including Takashi himself had rushed the doll over to me when I had gone berzerker and engadged in whole sale slaughter.

I am not proud of not trying to patch things up for so long. Especially since he had been there when I was at my worst. I could only imagine what I looked like covered in blood and laughing my head off. Takashi had hugged me in the midst of dismembered bodies and gore everywhere, pressing Usachan to me and begging me to stop. I had forgot everything except for some vague images, but Takashi stood by me even with those horrific scenes probably etched in his mind forever.

We were cousins and had been together for practically all our lives. I had no idea how unconditional his friendship with me had been. The least I could do was try to apologize to him and make things up now. I knew it was probably too late now especially with the overhaul to the room he had done, but I needed to see him after everything that had happened.

Now that I was here though, I had to question my motives even more. It wasn't just wanting to apologize to him. I had lost it tonight and attacked Ciel again. I had seen two Shinigami who lived in the human world as rockers mow through a horde of monsters with a chainsaw and sythe and it brought the memories of my dark side back. I wanted to see him because I was not sure what I was anymore, and I wanted to know that there was someone who could tell me it was going to be ok and that I had nothing to worry about.

_I wanted Takashi to hug me again._

I really never realized it before, and it took a whole month for me to really feel it. I missed my cousin and was terribly homesick for the life I had before. I crossed my legs and barried my face in Usachan as I sat in this empty room. I wanted takashi to be here tonight, I wanted to tell him I was sorry for hurting him and to tell him everything that had been happening. My world had gotten to crazy for me to really grasp. Demons, shinigami, psychics with pink hair, my world had become some kind of crazy shonen manga nightmare I could not wake from.

My head picked up from Usachan as I heard Takashi's voice and footsteps. I knew from what I was hearing that he was outside and not on the property. I had pretty advanced senses for a human and I was already used to being around him, but hearing him now had made my stomach leap with a mix of joy and longing. I looked to the window from the bed, knowing from the sound of it practically where he was and what he was wearing.

He was walking down the road towards his estates gate. He did not have dress shoes on but sneakers, and they made his footsteps soft and sounded more of the sidewalks gravely texture. He wasn't the only one who was there, there was another set of footsteps there as well, ones that I did not recognize. I cycled through my knowledge of people on campus and who that possibly could be. It was not a female I could tell that much, but from his voice and gait I could tell he was feminine. they were to far to really tell just by ear but from the sounds of the way the other walked he was carrying something large and cumbersome.

What was he doing out so late anyway? Takashi was never really one for the nightlife, he was a diciplined guy who studied and wrote a lot when he was not training in martial arts. He did have his flights of fancy, like some stories he wrote that I am sure Kyoya would of distributed to the female population of the school if he had ever caught wind at the kinds of things that went through Takashi's head.

They were...highly romantic, with white nights and damsels in distress that so resembled my Honey persona.

_ it was a bit embarrassing to read at times. _

I could almost read what he was writing by looking at his expressions. Though suttle he would always flush a little when he wrote a romantic scene between the white knight and the blond damsel, and would always look irritated when the menecingly grinning troll grabbed her away from him, which I realize now may of been a representation of my darker persona.

They were good bedtime reads though, he had a great voice when it came to reading and always could put me strait to sleep with a passage from one of his little stories. I would of loved to have one of them right now, however they seemed to of vanished along with the rest of my presence in his room.

Who was he talking too? They seemed to be having a good time from the sound of it. I never saw takashi without me before, and with my senses I'd of known if he had other friends outside the club. Of course I had tried to block him out this past month. I was far to ashamed of hurting a good guy like him to even think of focusing on him. Maybe he met this person while we were apart. Did that mean he was going to bring this guy here? Should I leave?

He did not sound depressed from what I could make out, but even my hearing had limits. That troubled me a little. I had expected to find him moping over a picture of me while slumped on the side of his bed. The whole scene was in my head. I would sneak in and say hey, he wouldn't look at me and then we would get to talking. I really didn't have an idea what was after that point but honestly I did not care. It was everything I could do not to rush the man right here and now. However the happiness in his voice felt like a chain around my legs, keeping me in the spot on his matress. Why was he happy? I was dying over here and he was talking all chummy with a guy I had never even seen before.

I got up from his bed and slipped onto the floor and went to the window where I had crept in. I needed to see this person. I needed to find out who Takashi was talking with right now. my heart was thumping out of my chest as I gripped Usachan. It was already opened a crack from when I had got in before but I snuck my fingers underneath the frame and lifted the glass up so I could plant my foot on the window seal and stick my body out and face the roof.

With some acrobatics I snaked through the window and flipped up the wall onto the roof before getting to the chimney. It was effortessless for me to do that much. All I had to do was control my grip on the building so I didn't crack anything important. with a light leap I ran up the square pillar of brick and alighted on the top of the chimney so I could look down in the moonlit night and see the two of them clearly.

I squinted my eyes, trying to make out as much detail as I could while straining to hear what they were saying. Takashi was wearing a teeshirt and jeans with sneakers like I had thought. It was a bit cold out and I wondered why he did not have a coat on until I saw it drapped on the other person. In the darkness I could tell that his acquaintance was about my height and also had blond hair. He was carrying something huge like I had thought, but when I saw it I had to sit down and grip the Chimney to keep my cool.

_In his arm was a Teddy bear. _

_I hate teddy bears _

_and this one was the biggest ugliest most disgusting thing I had ever set eyes upon._

Granted my personal feelings towards those stuffed atrocities may of tainted how I saw them, but with this person holding Takashi's hand I was inclined to endulge in that particular pregiduce.

Yes they were holding hands and Takashi's coat was drapped over the other, and that thing was so big it could not of come from anywhere but some kind of Carnival. All of this added up to one thing. They were on a date.

Takashi Morinozuka was going out with a short blond boy, and it wasn't me. With my immersion into the world of demons and gods know what else, could anyone blame me for thinking this kid just HAD to be a monster. Maybe some sick Doppleganger who was trying to ruin my life perhaps.

Takashi was nervous. His head was looking everywhere and was scratching behind his head. It was too dark, but I could tell from here that he had to be blushing, and that was making me mad for some reason. They were talking about the place they had went, I could make out more words as they got closer. I could also make out the glow in takashi's cheeks and feel the energy between them. I was shaking with silent rage at this kid whoever he was.

He looked about 4'10 like me give or take an inch, however besides the similar hight and color hair that is where the simularities stopped, at least in my mind. His hair was all over the place and it was more of a dirty blond than bright yellow like mine. He was walking in a weird way, almost dancing with the huge teddybear stuffed in his arm and the borrowed coat flowing around like a cape.

Two little points were poking from the wild haircut that I realised were cat ears. He must of been wearing some kind of Neko ears or something he won from the fair. He glanced over at Takashi from under the glowing orange light and then got his hand out of my cousins so he could hug his entire arm and rub his face into it. Takashi looked like he had an electric shock, even his hair stood up a little and his face flashed even more red. The neko boy got in front of Takashi and gripped his shirt, I could see the flirtatious smile on his face and emitting from his long eyelashed eyes and it was pissing me off.

"...ja, you were amazing Takashi...and this stuffed bear is so soft!"

that is what I could make out at least. between the voice dulled with distance and reading his lips I could tell he had a German accent and was indeed infatuated with his tall and strong escort. Takashi looked even more flustered now as he flashed a smile I could see in the next light. He was beaming with happiness and an expression I only saw him give me before.

"Oh it was nothing" Takashi was too quiet for his voice to carry to my ear, but I could feel the affection coming off him. he was looking down at the guy who was leading him forward by tugging on his arm, walking backwards and playfully giggling.

_Who the hell was this little brat and why did I want to kill him in horribly imaginative ways._

"Nein, you dominated the fair, If we had not left I am sure you could of won ze every prize ze had"

The brick crumpled beneath my hand as I heard the flirtatiousness in the guys voice. I hugged usachan under my chin and tried to get a hold of myself. If I kept getting agitated like this I was going to be spotted. I did not want to be seen now, not with all the confusing feelings I had rushing through my body, making my face harden and my eyes water a little.

This cat boy was looking at Takashi like a piece of meat as they got closer. He resumed walking side by side with him, rubbing his cheek and neko ears into his arm as he hugged it to him. Takashi scratched the back of his head and looked away, his face looking like he did when he was righting those romantic kissing scenes in his stories. My eyes were dilating to smaller and smaller points as I glared down at this thing with MY Takashi.

He was wearing vary short shorts, to the point where they might as well of been boxers, and thigh high boots that made him look like a hooker. I could barely see them underneath Takashis coat, and it left a bit of skin between his boots and the bootyshorts that was just begging to be stared at. No wonder Takashi was having a hard time looking down.

He had a spaghetti strapped shirt on as well and it was only loosly on his body. one of the straps fell down bearing his shoulder that wasn't covered by the coat, and the cat tramp liked to tilt his head and Takashi from that side and flash a smile that sent the larger man steaming through the ears from how turned on he was getting.

what the hell kind of trampy outfit was that, why was Takashi hanging around him? When did he meet such a slutty looking tramp? He was obviously not a student, I would of noticed if there were students starting to prostitute themselves out. Of course if he was then he would of just wore the standard uniform which would of prevented him from looking like he was worth five dollars an hour.

My jaw was clamped shut and my vision blurred from the swelling of liquid in my eyes. My throat felt like there was some kind of ball in it, but no matter how hard I tried I could not swallow it down. All I could feel was anger and some other feelings mixed in as I tried desperately not to become a homicidal monster.

They got to the gate and stopped. Send him away Takashi, tell him to get lost. Thats what was running through my head. Realize that this guy is just using you, that he would sleep with anything with a pulse. I had a piece of brick in my hand. If I through it from here it would crack that nekos head open and spill his blood and brainmatter all over the street. It would only take a flick of my wrist and this little nuicence would be out of the picture.

I dropped the shard though. It was exactly that line of thinking that scared me so much. I had this urge to kill practically hardwired into my body, and it was only being repressed by some stuffed animal my grandmother made for me. I did not deserve Takashi. He was far to good for some kind of freak like me.

The neko eared tramp got beside him and rapped his bared arms around Takashi's neck and pressed his pelvis to my cousin so he could hang off him and stare into his face. Takashi looked down at him hanging off of his body and flushed deeply, his hands twitching in the air as he looked at the all to willing specimen he had with him. With the grace of an expert the boy raised his leg up a little and rubbed his leg on takashi's jeans covered thigh and rubbed his middle against Takashis pelvis, a grin growing across his catlike face at Takashis embarrasment at the openly sexual action

"so...how about we see what you could win off of me in your bedroom...I am liking your chances..." he leaned into Takashi's ear and breathed out in a sultry german tinted whisper "I can smell a champion from a mile away..."

Takashi looked away and squinted his eyes shut as the nekos tongue brought his earlobe between his teeth and nibbled on it. My breathing grew heavier and quicker as I centered on that action. Why didn't takashi push this kid away? why did he let him trail his lips down his neck and leave little teeth marks while he just stood there shaking and having that dopey extatic look on his face. I was not sitting anymore, but standing with my sholders hunched and teeth bared as I invisioned leaping down and smashing this sluts head into the ground until nothing but goop remained.

"I...think my parents are home Schro, that would not be the best idea..."

Takashi's breath hitched after this Schro's hand trailed from his neck to between his legs. It was plainly obvious what the neko had taken hold of from the way Takashi bit his lip but I could not see from where I was.

"we'll be as quiet as mice" the slut named Schro whispered back "come on Takashi, I know you want too..."

The man nearly wimpered at a particularly agressive grip from his little friend. my lips had receeded further as I growled between my teeth, practically spitting with rage

_"No one calls him Takashi** but me"**_

I was about to go through with my fantasies of killing this guy until I heard Takashi

"yeah right, your anything but quiet when...you know..."

My eyes widened at the implication. Had Takashi and he...done that? Were they really going out? All the rage i had felt was being replaced with something that was taking all the strength out of my limbs and making that liquid fall from my eyes and down my cheeks. What did I expect? That Takashi was going to stand still? That he was not going to find someone else?

Schro's finger trailed up Takashis neck to his chin "you are too cute..."

I turned my head and squinted my eyes shut before I could watch them kiss goodnight. Schro had led Takashi down and tilted his head just right. I could hear everything, the excitement in Takashis breath, the way his heart was pounding, his blood rushing through his veins. Even without looking the image of those two kissing was hitting me with full on visuals and sickening detail that made me wish I could crawl under a rock and die.

I gripped my shirt and tried to control the well of emotions I was having. I had to leave, I had to vent all of this out before I hurt someone. If I didn't leave I wasn't just going to Kill Schro, I dont know if I could stay my hand on anyone in the area. I Leaped from my place and made my escape in a blur, running until I couldn't run any more.

By the next morning I had realized that I should not feel so horrible about what I had seen. Or at least that is what I told myself as I made my way to the campus. I refused a limo ride early in the morning and decided to make the treck on foot. If I meandered to much it would only take a quick jaunt to get to the school, but at this point I felt too horrible to want to go anything above a crawl.

I had rejected Takashi on a number of occasions and him seeing me kiss my supposed fiance was a good cue for him to start looking elsewhere. He had his preference of course. He was big on the small things. It wasn't even that he was completely gay, he just really liked anything small and cute. He even had a bit of a crush on Haruhi for a little bit, but for the most part his affections went to little boy lolitas like myself. This...Schro fit the bill for him, and they seemed to be getting along just fine.

understand the logic behind that train of thought, but it did not take away the feeling like I wanted to rip Schro's spine out of his body and beat the booty shorts wearing nekomimi tramp to death with it.

I almost felt like that German punk had planned it just to mess with my head, but of course I was being rediculous and paranoid. If anyone was menecing last night it was myself. I had already attacked Ciel and Nana in one night, and I was about to attack my third before the sun was even up. Something was vary wrong with me and I could not let my disturbed mind hurt Takashi any more than it already had.

My shoulders were slumped when I had walked on campus in my school uniform. It had been quite a chore to get back to my house after running the length of Japan a few times. I had needed to blow off a lot of steam, and I had smashed a number of vehicles to pieces in a few junkyards. It was quite cathardic picking up the minivans and crumpled up foreign vehicles and smashing them into one another, invisioning Schro in the midst of the metalic carnage. I had freaked the hell out of a few dogs and nightwatchmen with the sounds of still functioning car alarms, squealing metal and shattering glass, but I was gone before the cops got there. The butler and maids had no idea what to make of me when I had walked in at the wee hours in the morning covered in grime and motor oil, but all I said was not to ask and took a long shower.

I had my hands in my pockets with Usachan flopping at my side while I gripped his paw. I couldnt get the images of Takashi and this german neko out of my head. Out of everything that had happened that night, it was this shocking revalation that was pleguing my mind. Around me people looked to be in a similar mood, huddled around and having rather serious conversations. With so many people it was hard to differenciate one conversation from another. This whole school would of drove me insane a long time ago if I did not learn how to focus my senses and not let myself be overwhelmed.

"...they say there were body parts everywhere, and that they were chopped up by a chainsaw"

"that's horrible!"

"My uncle went to that concert, says he was lucky he went to an afterparty before all that went down"

I had remembered that the news had reported Grells and Undertakers little massacre. People in the Diner that Nana and I had spoken inside had started calling their family members immediatly. If that result happened in other places then this probably had gone viral throughout the world. Social media had made the place we lived a much smaller place, and with something this big happening at a famous concert I was not surprised it had become the center of conversation.

It was likely going to be a movie now that I thought about it. Once all the info had been dug up about the event they would cast for the characters and stage the whole thing in this elaborate story about the peoples lives and through in some romance for spice. I had a sinking feeling in my gut. I had been there. With all the eyes of the world focused on that spot they would be looking for anyone to blame, and I had not left that place evidence free with the way I had attacked Ciel.

All the girls were huddled in groups of yellow dresses, talking in hushed tones and covering their mouths at each imagined detail that was issued from the others mouth. The ones with lost loved ones were getting consoled by their boyfriends or friends, sobbing quietly before classes start. Like I had predicted they had no idea what had happened until the news came out, and the bodies were getting slowly identified as mangled and deformed as they were. Of all the people out in the courtyard there was only one who was not talking about what had happened.

She was in a white dress and equally white broad rimmed had covered in a wreathe of blood red roses. She looked like someone from a photo taken from Ciels time. Aside from the white color it was strikingly similar to some of the dresses that Ciel walked around in as Celia. She calmly sipped some kind of red tea from a tiny cup in her hands, her fingers delicatly gripping the set were just as snowlike as the sleeves that gripped her wrist and flayed out. her nails were painted black and were a little long, but none the less held the english grace of a genuene tea party.

she was kneeling on a black and white checkered blanket under a tree with a monochrome set of dolls, like the world had been divoid of every color besides black white and red. Everything within this checkered square seemed to be like a cut out from another time, like it did not belong there at all despite how hauntingly lovely the nearly black and white image was.

her hair was strait cut and went down her front and back to her waist, and her head was tilted so the brim of her head covered her face. It was blacker than I had ever seen before. No highlights what so ever were present on them. Each strand seemed to blend together as if it were pieces of the night sky itself. Though there was no real breaze to speak of they were moving around as if in water, and gave the whole scene I was looking at an eerie tint.

Dolls in maiden attire surrounded her. Porcelain and hand painted, they seemed to of lost whatever color they may of had and simply became black and white and gray. They were slumped over their own portion of tea, each of their faces impassive and eyelids closed. They were the kind of doll that would open them if they were placed upright and seemed to be waiting for just that moment.

Slowly her head lifted as I walked by, revealing porcelain skin as glossy as her dolls that sat around her. This girl was something like a doll herself. A fake, a copy of something that was happy and cute. The blood rose covered rim slowly revealed her hidden face. Her neck was thin and dainty and her chin and cheeks were perfectly shaped along with her rose red lips that seemed almost to mature for her small body.

It was a beautiful and youthful looking girl. Her nose was small and cute and matched well with the rest of her face. However it was all one color. Deathly white, strikingly pale that contrasted so thoroughly to the green and pink of the environment around her little gothic tea party.

As her head finally looked strait at me her eyes were revealed under strait cut black bangs that concealed her eyebrows. Broad and curving lashes of the darkest smokiest quality framed blood red eyes with a black ring in the center of the iris and framing the pupil. This person was not human, though I had known that much before I had seen her face. All I could do was look at her and walk by, the world seemed to be slowing to a crawl as our eyes met.

she tilted her head and half closed her eye upon seeing me, and her mouth split wide as she offered a cheshire cat grin, revealing long pointy teeth that looked like they could rip a persons throat out. My blood ran cold at the rather sudden change in expression. Her lips were gone now and her jaw seemed to jut down to accomedate the unnaturally long needles that made up her teeth. Her face was distorted by it, growing under the large hat and taking up the majority of her once flawless face.

A forked tongue snaked out from between these jaggadly pointed teeth while her eyes glowed in the dark shadow her had provided. My heart was thumping out of its chest, it was the only thing I could hear. Nothing I had seen before could even compare to this silently horrifying scene. The dolls moved of their own accord so their eyes snapped open. Each had their own luminously glowing red eyes and their artificial faces distorted into similar grins. I had never felt so horrified in my life and there was nothing I could do about it.

My heart raced faster and faster filling my ears with the drumming of its own beat. I was in a cold sweat, my breathing shallow and shuddering, all I could do was stare into those dead eyes and wish for death to be swift.

I only snapped out of it when I had bumped into someone and knocked them to the ground. I let out a loud and fearful scream right then. I was darting my eyes around and tried to find that thing, that monster that was going to get me. However it had vanished the second I had bumped into that person. Not a trace of that tea party was there, and I had a feeling no one would believe me if I had told what I had seen.

Papers and books went everywhere as I looked down in a daze. Everyone had heard my terror filled squeal and looked over at me clutching usa chan as I tried to get myself together. Not even Sebastian, not even undertaker had given me such goosebumps. If I had had anything in my bladder I would of pissed myself right then, but thankfully I had skipped breakfast. I thought I was a monster, but I had nothing on whatever that thing was.

A small boy in a school uniform was hissing in pain as he picked himself up and scratched the back of his head. I nervously giggled and ajusted my tie while I attempted to regain my composure. being this frightened from just bumping into someone was going to draw unessesary attention to me. With all the skill I could muster I placed Honey in front of the gut wrenching fear I had, making my face impassively cute and happy as I leaned down and spoke in a cute voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't look where I was going, you startled me so much! let me help you"

I was not even looking at him, I was half trying to gather the papers and half trying to find the grinning girl. I was expecting her to show up behind me and stab me to death right their. People were starting to surround us as the boy started to get his bearings and I collected up his papers.

"Nein its fine, I can be a bit of a clutze"

I froze halfway through picking up the papers at the German accent. What the hell kind of day was I going to be having. This could not be right. I could not have this bad of luck.

My eyes trailed up the slim legs and blue vest to the dirty blond face I had seen the night before. He was leaning back on the palm of his hand and tucked one of his legs in while he rubbed his neko ear and squinted one of his eyes. He had a pleasent smile on and I tried to match it. I desperately wanted to run away right then. There was no way I was going to talk to Schro after a scare like that.

He had large lashes like the scary girl I had just seen, but his eyes were violet. Actually violet, deep and peircing in how odd and luminous it actually was. They also shared that same black ring in the center of their Iris, an odd feature that I could of pegged as him not being human. However people seemed to know who he was and were half concerned and half attracted to his befuddled smile he was giving me.

His face was both childlike and had feline like qualities about it, framed with his wild haircut and twitching neko ears that seemed to be sticking strait up from his head. He had rougish yet feminine good looks, this almost androgenous look was a big hit with these ladies, not to mention they loved cats. He picked himself up so he was resting on his knees in his school uniform and began to pick up some of the rest of the stuff he had dropped.

I kept helping even though I felt really uncomfortable. This guy was dating Takashi. He kissed him, nibbled his ear, and had done goodness knows what else to my cousin. From the way he was acting I am sure he put my cousin through the ringer

_"yeah right, your anything but quiet when...you know..."_

My face flushed a little upon remembering Takashi's ambiguous comment. The cat boys violet eyes trailed my body like a probe and smiled warmly at me, and I did not know wether to kill him or to get out of my head. If the way he acted out at the Morinozuka gate was any hint to what he was like in the bedroom, I could not help but feel a little hot under the collar when his eyes trailed to my middle.

There were nervous giggles from all the girls around us. I hadn't realized how flushed I had gotten, and the ladies were getting a look at two rosy cheeked boy lolitas doing the most moe' task in the word. Picking up stuff they had dropped from being clumsy.

Schro looked over and saw the bunny I put down and sqealed like a girl before snatching it up. He rubbed his cheek into Ushachan and had the look of pure extasy on his face

"this stuffed creature is too cute for words yes?"

He held it out with sparkling eyes, the girls were flipping out at Schros reaction and my pouted expression. I wanted to kill him as he hugged usa chan, but the girls loved the look of the neko boy hugging honeys bunny.

He grabbed my wrist with his free one and pulled me close on the ground, the girls got excited. Being so close to his face made my cheeks heat up. The way he looked at me with those dam eyes and had his mouth so close to mine was making my body react in ways I did not want.

he held my hand to his mouth and playfully smirked over my knuckles "Gutentag, Mein name ist Schrodinger, Es freut mich..."

With that he planted his lips against the back of my hand like I was some maiden. the contact sent a jolt right through my body and made the hair on the back of my neck prickle as I turned away with a shamed face. This guy was far too good at that, no wonder Takashi was under his trampy spell I had thought bitterly.

My time in the japanese government had helped me learn a number of things. German was not one of them. I caught the jist of it though, he had basically said his name was Schrodinger, like that theory in quantam mechanics that ironically enough involved a cat.

The girls did not really care, they had just fainted at the sound of his rougish yet friendly voice and sultry accent and the obviously suggestive way he was acting towards me. I looked back at him with my hand still in his grasp. I could of wrenched it out of his grip if I wanted to, but here I was supposed to be sweet and cute. All eyes were on us as we knelt there. I just wanted my Bunny back, but he had that neatly tucked in his arm. I could not be away from Usachan if I hoped to not go crazy, and I couldn't just snatch it back, so I had to play along.

Schrodinger smirked and flashed some of his sparkly white teeth in a mychevious expression. He seemed to know he had me right where he wanted and took advantage of this by standing up and lifting me to my feet. He swivled me around and planted my side against his and slid his hand to my waist while I held his books. he held out usa chan in front of us and pressed our faces together like he was making a decree to the world

"We shall be like friends!"

I wanted to die as the crowd roared in applause. If I were to say no to him now I would look like a jerk. Or worse, It would make it look like I was trying to suppress my feelings, which these girls always interpret as some kind of sexual tension. I couldn't quite say there wasn't a bit of that, I did have to turn my pelvis a little when he pressed us together, but I managed to keep face and smile back at him with my iconic Honey persona.

"Um, Ok Neko-kun, I'd like that"

I held the expression while trying to keep hidden the sheer contempt I had for him. This guy had no right to be toying with my Takashi and I was not going to have it. He may have some moves and some appeal about him, but that did not give him the right to go and break a romantics innocent heart. That is what Takashi was, he was a total romantic, one that wanted to save the day and be the protector.

Schro smiled back at me with his cat like expressions, we were surrounded by red faces who were probably envisioning the resident bunny and cat making out. he snaked his arm around me and tugged me along while he marched to the school building. I was left holding his books like his personal little pet while he had my Usachan hostage. The girls were just extatic at the sight of our arms interlocked and carrying each others stuff, I am sure it was going to be the talk of the school.

When we had walked into the school together Scrho lifted usachan and looked between him and me.

"You wouldn't happen to be the famous Honey Senpai, would you?"

I turned away from him to prevent the neko from seeing my hardened and annoyed expression. He seriously was not trying to say he did not know who I was before he got all flirty and clingy on me. I sighed and regained my composure before returning my eyes to his face

"Yes I am Neko-kun, why do you ask?" I was going to play dumb and get through this awkward encounter. Hopefully his class was near by and then I could take my Usachan and get out of here. Schrodingers eyes squinted a little and looked me over while he pressed his finger to his lips, his playful smirk both teasing and flirtatious

"Takashi told me a lot about you"

"Oh?" I said, gulping a little "how do you know Takashi?"

We were alone now. Why didn't I just take Usachan and tell him to shove off? Why was I so hesitant to be hostile towards this guy. It may of been because it was Takashis boyfriend, but I had the sinking feeling it was something else as well.

"He didnt tell you?" Asked Schro with the look of genuene surprise before bonking himself on the head with his palm "Oh, ja, I remember, you two are having some troubles. Well about last week Kyoya asked me to join ze host club"

My head snapped in his direction and broke my composure "WHAT!?"

"er, I'm sorry if that upsets you honey" Schrodinger looked taken aback by my sudden shift in mood. I was able to simmer down again but it would of been weird to go back to the happy face. I don't know what it was, but I felt compelled to show my weakness for once.

"Its my fault, I miss the host club is all"

"ze do to, I hear them speak of you all the time, ze are quite worried since you had been acting so strange and have not spoke to them since your engagement" Maybe I was reading this guy wrong. Maybe I was just being paranoid and...perhaps a little jelous of Schro for all but living my former life. I gave a half hearted smile and tried to look happy

"Thank you...Schro, I'll try to talk to them later"

"GOOD!" I was startled by his sudden hug. He was certainly a clingy fella. He had been hugging one part of my body or another since he had got within arms reach. The hug went on a few seconds to long though and I began to feel the nekos fingers trail down the small of my back. My cheeks flared red as his hands gripped my bottom, squeezing it and and seductively chuckling in my ear

"MMMmm...I can see what your fiance likes about you hunny bunny..."

I pushed him back with my face burning with embarrassment and frustration. He laughed with his hands behind his back, hiding my Usachan from me. I could still feel the way he had pressed his hands into my rear. even from over the cloth of the uniform he had done it in just the right way to make it feel so wrong and good all at the same time. I was so pissed I could not speak. Schro winked at me before tossing my bunny back into my arms and backed up to what I figured was his classroom.

"Come by and see us some time, I'd be happy to_ entertain you whenever you please"_ he cooed, openly looking over my body with renewed interest and a perverted glow in his eyes.

I turned around on my heel "no thank you, I'm not like that..."

At least I was pretty sure I wasn't like that. However the only two people I had ever had a real physical reaction too was Ciel and now Schrodinger. Both of them fit the same bill that Takashi had. Schro scoffed knowingly behind me and opened up the door to his classroom

"whatever you say _honey bunny"_

I was determined to keep my back turned to him as I walked away, but just before he closed the door he had said something that made me spin around and tense up.

_**"Be seeing you"**_

_**Authors note: For those who do not know, Schrodinger and the mystery girl are from the series Hellsing, which has an anime, ova, and several manga adaptions. Hellsing is the forth and final anime I shall be introducing as I already have the rest of the story plotted out. **_

**_Tune into the next chapter which has a scene that could only be described like this_**

**Shrodinger- :3**

**Sebastian: 8D! 3**

**Ciel - *facepalm***


	7. Chapter 7

I have never been a particularly trusting individual. When a person has grown up in both a wealthy family and the military, they tend to become a bit paranoid of the people around them. There is always someone gunning for you, always someone ready to come in behind you and take what is rightfully brother Chika would love it if I had dropped dead so he could be the one getting all the favoritism, and I cannot recall all the ambushes that happened during my time in the army.

There was one thing I was especially on edge about though. It was a few simple frazes scralled on slips of blood stained paper. These messages were cryptic threats, one attached to the body of a mutated fighter, and the other slipped into my back pocket. I had been meditating over these two lines so much that when I heard Schrodinger say "be seeing you", It was hard not to stop in my tracks and spin around to demand why he said that. He was gone into his classroom before I could really question him. The way he said that though, or perhaps the way I heard him say it, made me question whether or not this Schro was involved in what was going on.

Initially I thought him some annoying ( and begrudginly attractive) slut that was hanging off of Takashi and had been hired as the next boy lolita. Now I wondered if this wasn't just some mask hiding who he really was, like how I hid my true face from the public.

Of course this line of thinking could of simply been born of jeleousy and my own confused reactions too him. He had managed to play my body like an instrument, getting all the little reactions and blushes that he was aiming for. It was infuriating to think someone could toy with me like that, especially since he was messing with MY Takashi.

If he was some kind of evil person following me around I needed proof. From what I had seen the only thing he appeared to be good at was being flirty and getting what he wants. What he had displayed did not resemble anything like the inteligence and planning it would take to make these freaks and set up these attacks. However lack of evidence was not a valid reason for me to disqualify him from my vary empty suspect list.

In order for me to be sure of my theories I needed to consult the one person who would know everything there is to know about him. I needed to meet with the true leader and manager of the host club, Kyoya Ootori.

Out of every one in the host club, Kyoya was the only one I had seen after the day Ciel made me sever ties with them. We were close friends, closer in some respects than even Takashi and I were. We were two peas in the same pod, people who were trying to shore up their defences and protect themselves from enemy attack. We even had our friendship consealed from public view, only really talking when we were in private. Kyoya had secret places inside Ouran for just that purpose, and to keep his massive hored of files and documents that he kept on everyone. Shrodingers past was likely among these, especially if he was in the host club.

It was not exactly hard to have a secret room in this school. So many rooms were left unused from a lack of a student body that clubs just chose rooms at random to make into their own personal spot. Kyoya was a bit more elaborate with his secret office though. He had a secret entrances and an elaborate identification system installed by a crew during closed hours. The internal security system was designed to torch every document and computer in a controlled flash fire in case someone managed to get unotherized access, assuming they could even find it.

It took me a moment to remember where the nearest entrance was. It was masked to look like any other unused room with white sheets covering everything. I found my mark inside the room and raised my hands up to make some hand gestures.

If Kyoya was in it was going to be a lot easier to get into this room than if he was not. The sound of clicking gears and steam told me he was indeed inside. The tiled floor pulled back and a platform rose up in the center of the dark room.

I had to hand it to Kyoya's staff, they know how to make an entrance, the crew had also installed Renge's platform in the third floor corridor, and applied a bit of a screw feature to give her a dramatic spin.

As I sank down into his office Kyoya had a book over his head and lazily waved at me while his feet were propped up on the desk. As elaborate as this room was, most of the time it was just Kyoya's place to take a nap, just like mine was in the Third floor music room before all this went down.

"I've met Schrodinger"

Kyoya groaned a little and sat up. He had the same dark aura I had whenever I did not get enough sleep. Like a zombie kyoya rose up from his chair and shuffled over to his pot of black coffee while I sat down.

There was no point in saying anything further while he was in this state until he got some caffine in his system. He was wearing his lounging clothes, his uniforms and glasses were all tucked away in a secret area. Here he looked like some white collar guy that got home from work with his wrinkled white teeshirt and slacks, complimented by the mug of coffee he sipped as he sat down. One of the most striking differences here was his lack of glasses. Without them his eyes were vary intense and wild looking, resembling Takashi in a way.

"I figured that is what it was"

he replied after he had taken his long slow drink of his hot beverage, he looked a little rejuvenated as the caffeine started working its magic. With a snap of his fingers the room lit up, revealing the walls of filing drawers and state of the art computers. Each bit of this room was designed for information gathering and storage. It can be assumed that if a name or face goes by this man, he WILL know everything about them before the day is out. Kyoya was just that kind of person, the one who always wanted to know what made you tick.

"I want to know everything about him"

Kyoya flashed a sardonic grin at me and pulled out a manila folder and threw it my way. The contents were rather bare in comparison to his other volumes, even Haruhi's folder had some weight to it, but this was simply a bunch of school documents that portrayed the life of a moderately intelligent and wholly boring student. The only thing peculiar about the document at face value was a recurring black bar.

"Why is his last name redacted?"

Wherever Schrodinger's name came up a black bar would follow it, meaning that it was not allowed for legal reasons to show who Shrodinger's family was.

"I have no idea, Schrodinger is a bit of an enigma. Among wealthy families it is expected to have some parts of the document redacted. Misdemeanors, skipping school, detention, suspension, all things that would make the family look bad is crossed out like it never happened. These records on the other hand show the life of a perfectly honest and dull student..."

"In other words, you think this whole folder is a hoax" I said, flopping the folder down on the table

"Exactly. Other than manufactured documents like this, I cannot find a single bit of information on this Junior before he joined Ouran academy two months ago."

"Two months?"

"Yes, I had documented his arrival on the off chance that I needed to replace you in the host club. As you can imagine I have a B list for every member of this club, and he certainly fit the bill. He was vary quiet up until about a month ago when you had left the club and struck up a friendship with Mori while he was down. Considering their relationship as of now and our lack of a boy lolita, it was a natural choice to enroll him in the club"

"Even with the suspicious documents?"

"Honey, yours tells a far more sinister story than his"

I rolled my eyes on that, when he first had my papers, it was filled with pillars of black from all the things they covered up, and with each bit of info he was able to reconstruct every facet of my life and had a vary detailed back story on me now.

"If I were to not let anyone with shady back stories in our club, then even I would not make the cut"

"I see your point..."

"if its any consolation I would kick him out to put you back in a heartbeat, or at least may of set up a boy lolita love pairing..."

I flushed and scratched the back of my head "He mentioned something like that a little earlier..."

Kyoya smirked "yes, he is like that, It is a bit of a change of pace to have an actually vocal homosexual in the club. He is selling better than Tamaki at the moment and its driving 'daddy' crazy"

I laughed "I'm sure it is, he always did like to be the center of attention"

"you should hear the man, he is all "Mommy, the mean cat boy is taking all my customers away", I swear its worth having Schrodinger there just for that alone"

it was the mere fact that Tamaki was still going to Kyoya with his problems that made Kyoya's face look almost wistful. this false marrige analogy that Tamaki had made for the two of them was the last shred of a real relationship Kyoya could ever hope to have with his crush.

There was a little beep that went off that signaled to Kyoya that it was time to get ready for the host club. He pulled back from his desk and got up to stretch like he was preparing for a marathon. I had seen him perform this little transformation a few times, but it was still pretty cool to watch.

As his slobbish looking self walked to the wall it opened up to reveal a bullet proof glass protected selection of pressed uniforms, a row of clipboards and glasses, shoes, pens, each of them varying a little with secret built in features like facial and voice recognition that would send search requests to the computers in this room as well as his main base hidden in his mansion.

He would certainly love a job as a spy or an intelegence opretave.

He flung off his clothes in a flash and two pillars rose up and promptly washed and scrubbed him down before a normal person really had time to blink, and dried off in that same amount of time. The bullet proof glass retracted then and the selection of clothes jutted out to meet him. He promptly suited up like he was preparing for war, selecting his clip board and pen like his weapons. The final touch to his look was applied when he flicked open his glasses and slid them up the bridge of his nose. In an impressively short amount of time he had transformed from the groggy wreck who needed a nap to the pristine and proper Kyoya everyone knew and loved.

"Thank you for the info Kyoya, I'll just be heading out then"

I turned to leave. I did not want to watch him go to the host club when I myself wanted to go there so badly. When I made my way to the exit though it would not open.

I looked over my shoulder and saw kyoya standing there with his back to me, holding the mechanism to let me out.

"Honey...where were you last night?"

I felt something sink in my stomach but I kept my cool "what do you mean?"

"I saw the footage of the concert massacre, the wall was busted out and the concrete was cracked, I don't know many people who can do that... other than you"

I turned around and kept my hardening face from his view "I don't know what your talking about Kyoya"

"If this has anything to do with the person who is blackmailing you.." he turned around and walked over to me, a look of slight desperation in his normally composed face

" She is entirely off the grid, which means she is either in one hell of a disguise or doesn't even have birth records... I don't know who her or her 'butler' is, but If they are able to hold you like this then they are my enemy too"

"Kyoya..."

"LISTEN!" he turned me around and knelt in front of me "I don't care if you did kill those people, you are my closest friend and nothing will change that. If this person is this dangerous I can make her disappear...just say the word"

I laughed bitterly "if it were that simple, don't you think I would of done it myself?"

There was a dark silence between the two of us. Kyoya had revealed his hand. He missed me just as much as I missed the club and would even kill to get them.

I turned to the exit and put my honey persona on "thanks for the offer Kyoya-kun but I am doing just fine, you have fun in the host club, say hi to the others for me"

"Honey..."

Silently we rose up in the empty classroom and went our seperate ways, The man shifted to his shadow king persona complete with the slight smirk and confident strolling pace while I left in the other direction with Usachan and danced down the hall.

Kyoya would of done it too. He had no qualms about ordering hits on people, being in his family required some unsavory connections with the criminal underworld that was kept from the public eye. To him the crime was not me killing people, but me being blackmailed.

I needed to find out who this Schrodinger really was. The more I uncovered about this neko, the less I was liking him. It was more than his connection with Takashi and the host club now, it was his entire life was a mystery even too Kyoya. Considering Kyoya's searches also did not bring up Ciel and Sebastian, there may be a similar connection to the underworld that I was becoming familiar with.

Without even thinking about it my legs brought me to the one place I had been avoiding like the plague. My uneasiness about the whole affair made it nearly impossible not to check up on them now. I needed to see them again, if only from behind the door for a moment.

I needed to peek in and see what the host club was doing and how Schrodinger fit into all this.

My whole body leaped with both excitement and anxiety as I peered into the third floor corridor. Ciel told me not to go here, and I had already got myself into the doghouse when I bashed his head into the concrete. I had not seen him since I ran away last night and his hand had started glowing.

He was probably pissed off at me and was going to make me pay even more for attacking him a second time. I was not looking forward to that retribution, he was vary good at thinking up stuff like that.

I hugged Usachan to my chest as I walked forward. I had been down this hall too many times to count. Between Takashi's room, kyoyas secret office, and now this corridor it felt like I was taking a tour of my old life. I felt like Ciel was going to show up at any second and stop me before I made another step, and yet I was able to make my way down all the way to the door of the music room. Behind there was a bunch of girls with too much time on their hands being entertained by boys with equally to much time on their hands, at least thats how Tamaki liked to describe it.

My hand inched to the door, twitching with excitement as the it hovered over the nob. There was a bit of a thrill of going into a place your not supposed to. What was I going to say? Was I just going to walk in like some Cameo appearance of my own show, or was I just going to peek inside and feel rejected...I was totally indecisive

"What do you think your doing?"

My breath hitched and face drained of all blood as that familiar voice hit me from behind. I tried to fight my body locking up as I turned around like a machine needing an oil change. Standing behind me with his hands on his hips was the vary irritated and glaring face of my 'fiance'

I cracked a nervous smile at him and his butler who stood behind him. Ciel was wearing his usual disguise, this one was mostly a black dress with a wide brimmed hat that had blue roses, matching his own strikingly blue orb when he was not channeling his demonic side.

"Hi...Celia, how are you doing?"

Ciel's uncovered eye hardened on me and at that moment I felt six inches tall. Now that I was not in a blood rage and I was aware of how he could get his butler to do vary nasty things with me and my friends, it was best not to piss him off any further.

He moved closer and poked his gloved finger into my chest, growling under his breath right into my face

"Shut it, why are you going into the host club, I told you you were forbidden, or have you lost your mind so much you forgot that too?"

"Eh...sorry, actually I was investigating a lead on our case"

Ciel crossed his gloved arms and sucked in his cheeks in irritation. His eyebrow flew up into his bangs as he shot me a look that screamed 'do you think I'm an idiot?'

Sebastian showed up behind him and placed his hand on Ciels shoulder **"Perhaps he is telling the truth mistress, you may wish to hear him out"**

"Yes! Thank you Sebastian!" Sebastian locked eyes with me and smiled coldly **"And of course if he is lying I would gladly dole out any punishment you would wish upon young Mitsukuni..."**

I gulped at that, I had hurt his young master twice now, he looked ready to torture me for hours.

Ciel walked forward, his stilleto heels clicking on the tiles before he walked near my face and looked me in the eye

"You better show me something good...and the next time you attack me, I don't care if my master doesn't want me to kill you, I WILL find a way to make you pay, and you are NOT going to like it"

with each word he rammed his finger in my chest, anger and frustration making his voice waver

My smile twitched as I nervously laughed and rubbed my chest. He may not of been as strong as me but he was strong enough that he could do some damage if I was off my guard. I signaled for them to be quiet and creaked open the door

"don't put too much pressure after this point or the rose petals will be triggered and they will know we are here" I whispered. It was a nifty little system Kyoya set up so the person who opened the door would always get treated with some magical spiral of rose petals and a greeting from us in unison. He really put a lot of effort to make the ambiance of the place work.

"Fine, now what are we looking at" he hissed grumpily at me

"move your head, your hat is in the way" I looked in and scanned the room with my eye until I spotted Takashi. Schro was lounging cross legged on my cousin's lap and rubbing his head into Takashi's chin. It made my face harden and eyes dilate just to look at that scene. Takashi's hands were on his stomach and draped around his lovers head to scratch behind his ear. There was a sea of yellow dresses fawning over the pair, pampering Schro like the cat he pretended to be.

"There...that's the person...lets kill him" I said in a growl

Ciel peeked in and saw Schro and raised an eyebrow "Dear god, its like Alois had a child with a cat..."

he closed the door and stood in front of it, almost barricading it from entry "there is no way that is the killer" he said in a hasty voice, wanting to suddenly get away from the room. I was not really getting his rush.

"You barely even looked at him OR heard my reasons for thinking its him"

Ciel shot a glare at me "is one of them because he is sitting on your cousins lap?"

"NO!...well a little, BUT there are better ones than that"

"Im sure there is, WE are leaving"

**"Hold on master, I think I should take a look at this as well, just to be sure we are not looking over any possible outcomes"** Ciels face drained and he waved his arms to say no, and I really didn't get what his objection was until Sebastian had peeked inside.

I never thought I would see the day when Sebastians face was flushed and his eyes were sparkling like that. When he had spotted Schro his expression violently resembled Grell when he was speaking about the butler.

Sebastian grabbed Ceils and my hand and held us close to his face** "I have a strong suspicion he is the culprit, I will conduct an interview with him immediately to find any incriminating evidence"**

I looked away and rolled my eyes. His face said he was interested in anything but investigating. According to Ciel, he adored and obsessed over cats, and he had a thing for younger looking people, and sitting in that host club was the living embodiment of both things waiting to be plucked.

Before Ciel could stop him Sebastian rushed into the host club. Both Ciel and I bore similar expressions of shock and not knowing what to do. Our mouths could not close as we peeked into the room.

"what the hell does that bafoon think he is doing!" Ciel hissed "I knew this would be a problem, this is all your fault!"

"I forgot about his fetishes ok, I would of told you to send him away"

Sebastian was now the center of attention, he was talking with Schrodinger on Takashis lap with a glint in his eye that was making the girls go nuts. Schrodinger smirked at Sebastian and let his violet eyes trail over the butlers form. He clearly liked what he was seeing, and that was making Takashi tense and glare at the demon. His eyes darted to the door and spotted us before we could hide behind on either side of the crack. I had not talked with the man for a month, and now I just sent someone in who is flirting with his boyfriend in public.

_I was kind of sucking in the social department lately_.

We heard a major squeal from inside the room and peeked back into the room. Ciels aura could not of been blacker and eyes could not of glowed redder from what he was looking at, and I was not faring much better. Schrodinger was laying on the laps of both Sebastian and Takashi. Schro's head resting in the butlers arm and and tracing his fingers on the demons face. Mori on the other hand had taken the task of giving Schrodinger, of all things, a pedicure. The doting that Takashi and Sebastian showed to this annoying neko was driving the fangirls into a frensy.

"You know Mitsukuni..." Ciel said with a shaking voice "I think your right, this guy is pure evil...lets kill him...right now..."

"there are kind of a lot of witnesses" I said with equal bile. Sebastian was in bliss as he toyed with the cat ears, and the girls were helping out Takashi by manicuring the cat boys hands. Schrodinger looked like he was actually purring with his eyes closed and the catlike smirk on his face.

"THATS IT!" Ciel lifted his heel and kicked the door open. People looked over at the loud sound and saw the "girl" in the large dress and hat stomp over and snatch 'her' butler from the rabble.

**"But Mistress...**" Sebastian nearly whined** "I'm in the middle of an investigation"**  
"Your about to investigate how this STILETTO GOT IN YOUR ASS YOU PERVERTED MORON!"

As Ciel stomped away the fan girls were glaring at him from behind for ruining that moment for them. He snatched my wrist as he past by and dragged me with him, I looked behind to see Takashi looking over my direction with a stern and angry look, Schro sat up and put his cheek against his and looked my direction, a playful smile teasing me that he had Takashi in his grasp. He had no idea who he was messing with.

"where are we going!?" I asked as he dragged me down the hall. Ciel was hopping mad as he stomped down the hall, not only had I attacked him I had turned his butler into a wistful mess that was looking behind his shoulders to the host club room like a child being dragged away from the candy store.

"YOU were SPOTTED LAST NIGHT! Not only has our culprit followed you to the concert, you went around JUNK YARDS and starting raising hell. How the hell do you think someone is not going to make the connection that you were at the concert."

"WHAT!? You cant do that, people will be looking for me"

**"People already are looking for you"** Sebastian said, his composure regained though he was still having a bit of an afterglow from being with Schrodinger** "Grell and Undertaker made a big wave in the world, everyone is blogging, twittering, facebooking, and talking about the massacre and every nook and cranny of the case from one end of the world to the other in every form of social media and Tv station that is available. With all that attention its only a matter of time before they figure out you were there."**

I gaped my mouth open as we walked out of the school. I was already a cult celebrity in some martial arts circles, but Everyone was a whole other mess I did not want to deal with.

" If that is the case then the organizations already know of your existence, not just the one that happens to be attacking you, but the others we do not want to deal with at the moment" Ciel growled "They will be up in arms to find out who was so overt as to kill that many people and leaving evidence. They wiped out the Diclonious for just that reason"

"Diclonius?"

"Nana said she met you last night, she didn't tell you what her people were called?" Ceil said in an exasperated voice. I just shook my head. What did this all mean? Did I have to leave my life behind completely now? was I being forced to break ties with the school because I left evidence of myself that night?

"You are not going ANYWHERE without an escort from now on, and if I so much as THINK you walked off on your own I'm ordering this perv to start breaking body parts"

I had wanted to see the hideout they always referred to. However the idea of never being able to go anywhere without some demon following me around was not a prospect I was looking forward to. before I could at least pretend to have a life. Now all illusions were being ripped away as we kicked up the speed and rushed into the slums. It would of taken a bit in a vehicle, but considering all three of us were beyond human limits it was mere moments before we had reached our destinaton, a seemingly harmless abandoned warehouse.

Ciel was still pretty pissed when he threw the door open and stomped his heels inside. It was a big building, and looked just like any of the other that were around this area, and frankly was not much as far as hideouts go. I kind of expected more from this Ciel Phantomhive, but provided his normal place to stay was England I suppose he did not have many places to choose from.

"Ugh, that thing got on my nerves so bad" he said with an anger making his voice waver

"Honestly I just wanted to grab a gun, stick it into his mouth and blow his brains out!"

**"I'll blow his brains out for you my lord..."**

"Thats what she said!" came a yell from upstairs that I recognized as Nana. Ciel upon hearing that realized the little pun Sebastian had made and proceeded to kick him in the shin before stomping off in a huff.

**"My lord, that is not what I meant"**

They really were like a married couple. They had been together for so long I suppose it would be hard to be any thing other than that. It was probably best that Ciel's anger was concentrated at Sebastian than myself, cause one could heal up pretty quick if they are injured while I did not have that luxury. From the sounds of it Ciel was leaving his assault on Sebastian as a verbal one...and he had a few choice words

I decided not to get in the middle of it and go upstairs to see Nana.

"Hey Nana"

When I peeked around the corner I was taken aback by what I saw. Nana was wearing an apron and jeans while making dinner. That wasn't the part that got me, but the fact that her arms were not there and that pots and pans were floating about and vegetables were getting diced up by invisible knives. Her head was bare too, revealing her pink hair and two peculiar horns jutting out of her skull. Of course I knew she was a quadriplegic, but she had kept it under raps by using her power to make sort of replacement limbs. Here though she did not need to hide this fact and had a bit more free reign on how she could use her abilities.

"Well if it isn't Mitsukuni, they finally bring you to the hide out?"

"I suppose, Ciel says he wants me here full time"

She smirked "I bet he does, he talks about you all the time..." she floated a pan over with some kind of brown sauce that smelled really good "give it a try"

I grabbed the spoon and gave it a taste. It was pretty good, I mean it wasn't spectacular but it was certianly better than I had pictured her to make

"Sebby is one hell of a teacher, all I could make was instant Raman before I met the guy"

Ciel's voice echoed from downstairs and almost shook the pots and pans as he berated Sebastian. Nana looked like she was about to burst out laughing at their spat

"what has his panties up in a twist anyway?"

I relaid the story to her, and as I told it she started cracking up and got an oven mit to float over and wipe her eyes "Oh damn,you cant pay for better entertainment..." vegetables floated up behind her and began to be cut by some unseen force. When I squinted I could see that her psychic arms were slicing the food like a knife

"Those things sure are handy" I remarked She glanced at the stuff going on around her and shrugged her shoulders

"Oh yeah, they slice, they dice, they tenderize, pulverize, mince and destroy your enemies all in one complete package, all for the low low price of being a genocidal maniac"

"Ciel told me the...Diclonius were wiped out?"

"yeah...people like me were threatening to wipe everyone out. So humans and monsters alike came and wiped us out first. I am one of the last Diclonii alive, when I was seven they came to my house and tried to kill me. Ciel's master had come out of nowhere and saved me, that was about thee years ago"

My eyes widened as I looked at her "wait a sec...did you just say you were Seven THREE years ago?"

She summoned streamers from the wall with her psychic arms and rapped them around where her arms were supposed to be before leaning back on the counter. She smirked at me "We super humans don't age right, some of us like YOU age far too slowly, while others like ME age far to quickly. Mentally and physically speaking I am a twenty year old, but I've only been around for ten years chronologically"

"so that means..."

"my kind rarely ever makes it to their thirtieth birthday, and that is if they aren't killed before then. the only one that ages 'normally' would be the queen, and I don't know where she is"

There was an awkward silence between us. Despite how she jovial she appeared I could not help but wonder if she was bitter. Her short lifespan, her loss of limbs, people hunting for her, how could Nana ever hope to have a happy full life? If I was like Finnian, I was going to live long after she is gone, and the only real difference between us was some trick of fate.

I looked down at my hands. Despite all her disadvantages she had still bested me, and she had not even had as many years as I had to train. Of everyone I knew from this mysterious world I was the second weakest. It was something that had been jarring my mind since last night.

"I wish I was stronger..." I voiced despite myself, and it caused Nana's face to grow slightly hard. A breeze brushed past my face, something that did not strike me as weird till I remembered we were inside.

I squinted my eyes and saw that one of her coiling psychic limbs had encircled me as well as put its hand up in my face with the Piece sign

"How many fingers am I holding up"

I didn't get what she meant until I squinted and saw the spectral hand in front of my face "Two, your making a V with them"

"...Its best if you don't get stronger. The stronger a person like you is, the greater damage they can do with their insanity"

suddenly that arm glowed almost white and the air started to move around it "When my kind were around, they would vibrate their vectors like this and slice someone like you to pieces before they even had a chance to react"

I gulped and kept my body still. If that was true if I made a wrong move I was going to loose a body part. I tried to keep a level head and keep the conversation going "So why are you telling me this exactly?"

"because you have potential to develop your abilities, and unlike me you cant control yourself without a stuffed animal at your side. Even if no one teaches you, hitting puberty could trigger latent abilities like hypnosis or tactile telekinesis"

"What are you saying, I'm a psychic?"

"Not unless your toting a crystal ball. psychics are phonies."

"you just said I could learn telekinesis"

"Tactile telekinesis"

"Whats the difference"

"it means you have to touch the object dummy, read a dictionary once in a while. By holding onto an object you could learn to make it an extension of yourself. The longer you hold onto it and more skilled you are at using it the greater your control of the object is. One person I heard of could use wires with such deadly accuracy that he could wipe out small armies with them"

"do you have that?"

"mine is a tad more complex than that, but sort of."

"That is awesome..."

"no, its not...the more your abilities have room to develop, the greater chance your mental state will not be able to be controlled by things like your bunny..."

"then why are you telling me I could learn it then?"

**_"So they could lock you up silly_**" both Nana and my head looked over at the voice. My blood ran cold as I saw where it had originated from. The grinning girl in white that had been having a picnic with her terrifying dolls was walking out of the wall like a ghost. Nana rushed in front of me and released the cloth that made her arms. The vectors were flaring white so I could almost see them without squinting, and she was snaking in front of us threateningly towards the girl

"Honey...run away..." she whispered to me, but I was frozen stiff at the girl in whites eyes. My brain was screaming to flee, but something was holding me in place.

**"My mistress didn't tell me that he had a diclonius in his little group...how many of your kind have I eaten?**" Nana's looked infuriated but at the same time scared out of her mind. What the hell was this girl and why could not move?

"Leave...your not welcome here Alu..." The girl grinned broadly and gestured with her hand, Nana flew off the ground and was thrust back against the wall by some unseen force. When I looked at her, her vectors seemed to of retracted and one far larger and darker looking one was clenching her by the head, leaving her a torso wiggling against the wall.

the girl was next to me before I could turn my head back with an eerily pleasant expression.

_**"Her people were a lovely little treat, and they gave me all these lovely vectors to play with**_"

"who...who are you?" I was unable to move. That same disorienting feeling of fear I had felt before bumping into Schrodinger was filling my entire soul. I could do nothing as her cold hand stroked my cheek

_**"where is the master of the house? The protestant church wants a word with him about last night..."** _I widened my eyes in confusion. Was this thing, this girl with the protestant church? In what world did that make sense? Nana was in pain from the expression on her face, and without her vectors she was just a head and torso.

"**Get away from them filthy mongrel!"**

I looked over to see Sebastian with a fierce hatred in his eyes I had never seen coming out of him before. Never had that demon really broke his composure until he had set eyes on this girl. Ciel walked out from behind him with a solemn expression

"You are not supposed to be here Alucard, Our masters have an understanding between one another, you are disturbing that"

I looked over at the girl with a confused expression. Alucard was not a girls name by any stretch. She tilted her head and put her white dainty hand to her mouth **"Integra ordered me here, and as long as we all behave I wont eat you"**

"If thats true let Nana go" Ciel said. I was so amazed with him keeping a level head when even his butler's cool was broken. with a casual distaste the Alucard girl tossed Nana into Sebastians arms, she was twitching and in a lot of pain from whatever this thing had done.

**"Where is your master, Demon Phantomhive"**

I managed to get control of myself. I was so scared and infuriated that the second I got control of my limbs I lashed out without thinking. My fist slammed into the grinning girls face, but all it did was make her features bend a little and turn her head slightly.

I had not even hit her hard enough to compromise her footing, and that punch could dent a tanks armor. Ciel and Sebastian froze at my sudden rash move, if Alucard was as dangerous as people were acting then I really had made a stupid move.

The girl just laughed though _**"The bunny boy has superstrength, who knew..."**_

The back of the small hand slapped against my face and whipped me to the floor like a pimp to a prostitute. My face started to swell as i touched my cheek shakily on the floor. No one had ever been able to draw blood from me before, but that smack had darn near broke my face and my nose and mouth were bleeding from the impact.

I hadn't even seen the hit coming. I didn't have any time to prepare, to dodge, to use any of the skills I had learned. my face started smiling on its own after a hit like that, and I dropped usachan.

In a flash I got up and slammed my foot into her jaw, raising her off the floor before spinning and kicking her into the oven. It felt like I was kicking titanium, not a little girl, but I was too crazed to care. I rushed her before she could peel off the stove and throttled her neck, pressing her body down as I tried to choke her.

She was just smiling though, nothing I had done had even phased her.  
_**"oooh, I like you...your spunky"**_

Sebastian wrenched me off of her and put Usachan back in my hands. I regained control and started shaking a bit. I would never of done that of my own free will. With all the time in the world this Alucard pulled out of the oven, crushed with her impression and proceeded to busy herself with her white gown. Sebastian seethed behind me, his viseral hatred for the girl was something I was not really comprehending

_**"You know demon, I would of thought your kind would of had a bit more sense then to let their subbordinants attack me.**_" she flashed the needle like grin I saw when I first saw her and stared at Sebastian _**"After all, a nice portion of your kind now resides inside my body...I haven't eaten a demon in a while actually"**_

She turned her atention to me "_**You wanted to know who I am bunny boy?"**_ She doubled over and grinned even wider, her head turned ninty degrees and started changing _**"here...let me SHOW YOU!"**_

"run..." Nana moaned from Ciels arms. Sebastian wrenched me from the ground just before I could see Alucard start to change. He had become all black, like he was living shadow, and energy seemed to start wafting from...its...body. We ran down the stairs as fast as we could, but while I was tucked under Sebastians arm some kind of black mist sped past us and covered the walls and floors, everywhere except a small circle in which we all were standing.

The whole Warehouse seemed to of vanished. I looked down at the floor as the butler put me down, and red eyes were starting to open up all over. It looked like a stary sky all around, but instead of muted white dots they were menacing eyeballs all staring in our direction.

_**"In the sea without lees..."**_

A dark voice echoed in this void. I had a feeling that this was something closer to his true sound then the what was issuing from that facade of a girl he was posing as earlier. as the words repeated the black mist formed into what looked like a bloody battlefield.

Or at least it was the remains of a battlefield. From what I knew of history and the armor that the soldiers wore it appeared to of been a rather bloody battle in the crusades. Someone was left standing in the midst of this, a warrior of this past era that just exuded power and authority. He was a tall and muscular man of European decent. A pencil thin mustache floated over his red mouth, and his skin seemed to be as pale as the dead bodies around him. Yet he was human, I could feel that much. I don't quite know why, but I felt a strange connection with this crusader.

The scene shifted rapidly to this same man. His powerful body was lean now from starvation and he was being led to his execution. They were going to chop his head off, but something in the way his face looked told me he was planning something. Something that had to do with this verse this dark voice was reciting. He was knelt down and the executioner prepared to bring the axe down on his neck, but just before he did the starved warrior brushed his tongue against the blood of the battlefield. This was the last step in some unholy ritual he had been pursuing all this time, and his execution was crucial to it. When the scene shifted again the mans eyes were blazing red, and he was reborn as some kind of monster, laughing in defiance into the sky above

_**"...standeth the bird of hermes"**_

Time moved rapidly now. The monster had not totally relinquished his humanity, nor had the human totally retained his humanity. He was caught in this insane limbo and realized in despair the path he had chosen would lead to his insanity. He could not stop killing and devouring anything and everything. Some decades he gave in and relished in the slaughter, other times his humanity forced him to recoil in the horror of what he had become.

The scenes that shifted past slowed on a single event. Where the monster from the crusades knelt broken before a man. I did not see how this figure had brought down what demons and shinigami could not, but none the less this mere human had this horrific fiend kneeling at his feet and raising his hand up to him

_**"eating my wings variable..."**_

The man reached out his own hand to take the monsters grip. The fiend pledged his fealty to him, a contract was made and a vary similar pentagram was etched on his hand in much the same way the mark existed on Ciel and Sebastian. However this contract was not for the humans soul. It was for the things own damned existence to be devoted to this persons family line.

_**"...and maketh himself yet stable"**_

With each new person to inherit this monster, his face would change to meet their tastes or situation. Sometimes he looked like a Butler like Sebastian, while other times he looked like a little Girl like I had thought he was. however his sanity still had a hard time keeping in check and his masters found it hard to control him sometimes. So for the good of the people some of them had sealed the fiend away

_**"when all his feathers be from him gone..."**_

It was during these times he would become shriveled and cold, but still in his own way vary much alive. He just waited for the day one of his inheritors would summon him to do their bidding. He had chosen this life willingly, he had broken himself to keep his urge to kill and give into his insanity could be monitored and controlled, perhaps aimed towards good, even if he did not desire it when he was in the heat of his bloodlust.

_**"...he standeth still here as a stone"**_

When the coffin opened again it revealed the grinning girl in a white fur coat and cap, wielding a light machine gun. She and some mystery boy went around attacking Nazi's and faught in ww2. of course she wasn't really a she, but with all of the bodies both human and supernatural it was hard to tell exactly what it was supposed to be...

_**"Here is now both white..."**_ the grinning girl was switched with a man in red, wearing a fedora and yellow sunglasses._** "...and red..."**_

In the time around ww2 he shifted between his white and red forms, sometimes killing the enemies of his master as a girl in white or as a man in red, in either instance they stood the same chance of winning. this monster, this Alucard, was a seemingly unstoppable force that was only tamed by his own brokenness and desperate contract with a better man

_**"...An all so the stone to quicken the dead"**_

It did not matter what went up against Alucard. He devoured all who opposed his master, absorbing them and their powers into his body. Diclonius, shinigami, demons, monsters, even regular humans had joined this void of black mist and eyes. With each life added to his, Alucard became that much more powerful and hard to defeat

_**"All and some without fable...both hard and soft and malleable**_"

Nana's words rang clearly in my head. It was not good to increase in power like this, because one could loose themselves to it and grow insane. Like my usa chan, this man had found a way to control his unstable personality. Even this was not a perfect or permanent seal on his powers, all it took was this family line to run dry and he would be free once again. Free from the bonds he had made for himself

_**"Understand now well and right..."**_

The most recent visions were of him kneeling before the queen of England with a girl at his girl held the baring of a much older woman and was clearly the latest master of Alucard. She was with the protestant church, that is why Alucard had mentioned them to us.

_**"...And thank you god of this sight"**_

Everyone Alucard had ever consumed rose up at the crescendo of his performance. There had to of been millions there, all of them standing as one massive group before our little band with the girl in white and the man in red standing in the front, pressing their hands together to line up the pentagram seals on the backs of their gloves

_**"The bird of Hermes is my name! Eating my wings to make me tame!"**_

to think this apocalyptic creature was once a human being. I could barely rap my head around everything I had just seen and heard. The voice was still echoing when another one joined the dying roar of that crowd

"Alucard stop showing off..."

_**"Yes Mistress"**_

All at once the scene shifted back to black mist and rushed all to one spot, forming into the Man in red next to a vary tough looking woman. She was wearing her coat like a cape and had androgynous features while still being vary beautiful in her own way. I could tell by her hair and complexion that she was the little girl I had seen in the jumble of visions we had just been witness too. She placed a cigar in her mouth and lit it with a cool additude that was almost as intimidating as the monster that took orders from her.

After puffing out some smoke she looked at Ciel and said in a demanding voice

"Where is your master, Demon Phantomhive, I need to have a word with him"

"He isn't in at the moment" Ciel said tensely "And may I remind you you are breaking your agreement with him"

She smirked with the large cigar in her mouth "We have no agreement Phantomhive, I have respect your master for the work he has done over the years. The Hellsing organization will always appreciate the work of other groups..." she sucked in and blue some more smoke out of her mouth "...as long as they do not interfere or threaten us in any way"

She threw a steely glare at the lot of us "Where are Grell and the Undertaker, we are here to dispose of those Cretin Shinigami for their crimes last night, they seem to of faked their deaths on the news and are now nowhere to be found"

_**"They are not with us Miss Integra"**_ Sebastian offered

"Shut it demon, and you may call me Sir..." Sir Integra took out her cigar and tapped out the ash off of the tip of her cigar and turned her attention back to Ciel " I know they are not in this building, Alucard did a sweep while he was making that grandiose speech of his. However if I find out that you are harboring those fugitives and hampering the Hellsing organization, I do not care if you are working for that man, I will personally send Alucard to kill the lot of you"

Alucard grinned at that. He looked entirely different to the girlish persona he had before. Now he had a huge wide brimmed fedora and orange sunglasses that covered his red eyes. Whatever sanity he had left was slumbering now and replaced by this grinning visage. Why was it that all monsters seemed to bear this face? This same ear to ear grin? It hinted that this all came from the same place, the same problem. It was the problem I had as well, and as I watched Integra and Alucard leave the warehouse, I wonder if I could of made the same decision that Alucard had if I was in the same position.

I wonder if I could give up my freedom to stop myself from being the monster I could become...

**authors note: The passage Alucard quoted from is from the Ripley Scrolls, a document supposedly containing in its cryptic verses the secrets of immortality and the sorcerers stone **


End file.
